


Uzumaki Twins

by BrittanyWilton230



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ten tails, Twins, bloodline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Amaya are ready to turn the shinobi world upset down. As twin Jinchuriki, they have to prove that they aren't they demons they hold. Can they active they're goals, while hiding a secret one that might have them kicked out of the village. Smart, Strong, Bloodline Naruto. I don't own Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- The Fourth’s Death

It was a peaceful night in the village hidden in the leaves. The tenth of October was meant to be a happy time for the fourth and his wife, who was giving birth to twins. The fact that Kushina was the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox was kept a secret, since the seal was weakened at child birth both Kushina and Minato had to keep the birth a secret. Naruto and Amaya Uzumaki were worth the nine month wait, and the risk, of the nine tails going free.   
When both Amaya and Naruto was born a man in a mask come and kidnapped Kushina, while forcing Minato and the third’s wife to flee. Stopping the strange man from killing the two newborns. While getting his children to a safe area and Kaiya went to find her husband, to tell him what happened.   
Soon afterwards Konah was under attack, both the Kitsume no Kyuubi and the Okami no Juubi were fighting side by side. The shinobi of the leaf were trying to keep the two out of the village, but most only ended up dying. The attack seemed to go on for hours, until the toad boss showed up, the fourth and Kushina on his back. Both blond and the red haired had a baby blanket with them, Kushina didn’t want to do this to them, but there wasn’t another choice. At least this way, their children would live.   
If you were to ask anyone what happened that night, they wouldn’t be able to tell you. Some could say that they was a blinding white light and the cries of a newborn, leaving both Kushina and Minato died.  
Amaya and Naruto were going to have a hard life, all of the villagers calling for their deaths a few hours after being born.   
This is how their story begins.


	2. Chapter Two- Meet the Wolf and the Fox

Three years later

A little girl with red hair was running down an alley way, while this wouldn't be a problem since most children liked to play, sometimes in the weirdest of areas. No the problem was that they was a mob behind her, while the mob was split in half. Half was chasing her and the other half her twin brother.

Over her two years of life, Amaya had learned that mobs were only fun, if you were in it and not the one being chased. That and if she and her brother were out at night, they would get chased by angry drunks, who didn't value their lives. Looking at the angry mob, she couldn't help, but wonder what she did wrong, there must be a reason, since people didn't try killing people without a reason, good or not.

Amaya ran into another alley way, in the hopes that she would loss the mob that was after, but it wasn't her day and she tripped over a stray cat. Sadly, the mob caught up with her and started punching and kicking her small body. She knew that she couldn't cry, if she cried they would just hit her harder, so she curled up into a ball. There were only a few ways that this would end, one she passed out, two they got bored and moved on or one of the ANBU stopped them.

Shouts of 'Wolf brat', 'Demon', and 'Monster' were thrown at her, and Amaya didn't know what any of them meant, but she knew that they were bad words, since the adults faces showed pure rage and hate when they were whispered or shouted.

Soon the drunks got bored and moved on, she wondered if her brother was caught or if someone, anyone, was kind enough to stop them from hurting her brother. Of course when she saw a cat mask, she knew they were able to save her brother, but not her.

Neko wasn't happy when she found Amaya, the small girl was covered in blood and cuts. She and Inu were able to stop Naruto from getting beaten, but soon noticed that Amaya wasn't with him. After Naruto told her that he and his sister was spilt, it just angered the purple haired women more. While she left the small boy to the sliver haired pervert, she went looking for the other twin.

"Is Na, ok?" Amaya asked in a small voice, violet eyes wide as she looked at the ANBU member. Her injuries were healing, thanks to both her bloodline and prisoner.

"Naruto's fine, little one," Neko knew that she and her brother were going to trouble markers, after all their mother was one of the biggest pranksters in Konah. Uzumaki's were pranksters and it was in their very blood, nothing would change that, even if their father was a calm person.

The purple haired women carefully picked up, the pale little girl. While Amaya got Kushina's colouring and hair, she looked like Minato as a child. It was like how Naruto got Minato's hair and colouring, he looked more like Kushina, with cubby checks with whisker marks.

"Hello Neko, Amaya," Inu said as he sat on the twin's bed, one of the only items in their little room, besides from two cupboards for their clothes. Naruto was sitting on the floor, wondering if his sister was going to be saved and wondering when she was going to arrive.

"Naruto!" Amaya shouted. She loved her brother, he was one of the only people who treated her with kindness, the others being Neko, the old man and Inu. Sadly, they couldn't be with them most of the time, so Naruto knew her best, while she knew Naruto best.

"Good bye pups," Inu said "We've got to go to the Hokage,"

"Bye Inu," The two said "Bye Neko,"

Amaya and Naruto watched as the two ANBU members left, they didn't talk until they were by themselves, Naruto looking at his sister in worry. Last time this happened, he was the one who was caught and Amaya was the one who was saved, Naruto actually was hoping that happened this time, since he didn't like his little sister, even by a few minutes, was hurt.

"Ama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Na, they can't hit well,"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, their speech was more advanced than most their age, since they were able to hear adults speak, that and the third needed to understand what they were saying, so they had no choice in the matter.

"Of course, but big brother I'm tired," Amaya knew that Naruto would dropped, she was lying to him and was in pain, but she knew that it would be gone in the morning. There wasn't a reason to worry her older brother, when it would be gone.

"Okay, Ama," Naruto said as they got dressed in their nightclothes. Amaya had a plain grey nightdress, while Naruto wore frog two piece pj's. Climbing into the white single bed, they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Amaya's Mind-

Amaya woke up, to something soft and wet on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She looked at the forest, it was like one outside of the village, just in the winter. Amaya loved the winter, since most people where too cold to attack her and her brother. She also loved the snow, it was fun to play in, she and Naruto once played in it for hours, and her grandpa still wondered how neither of them had colds.

Turning her head, she saw a giant cage. The giant metal bars were so out of place, that Amaya wanted to see what was behind them, that and why they were there. Maybe whoever was in them, knew where she was and how she could get home. She missed Naruto and knew that he would panic she didn't show up.

The metals bar were covered in ice and looked slightly rusted. The lock, which was about ten- twenty meters off the ground had a piece of paper covering it. Amaya wasn't able to read what it said, but she knew that one day, she'd be able to.

"So my lovely container has come to visit me?" A dark voice said and Amaya looked up, to see two deep blue eyes looking at her, and that the eyes belonged to a giant wolf. However Amaya was only able to see the wolf's face and not its body.

"Who are you?" She asked wondering how a wolf got that big. It wasn't the size of the ones in the forest, even if most of them stayed away from the village… for some reason.

"The ten tailed wolf,"

"That's not a name," Amaya didn't know why the wolf told her its title, but it wasn't a name and that's what she meant when asked her question.

"How do you know I have one?"

"Because everyone needs a name,"

"Isn't it rude to ask for a name and not give yours?" The wolf said putting its head on its large paws.

"Sorry, I didn't it was rude," Amaya didn't know, since no one was able to teach her or Naruto any manners. So the twins had to guess most of it, but most of the time they got it wrong and they didn't know what they did wrong.

"That's okay, pup,"

"I'm Amaya Uzumaki, and it's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you Amaya, I'm Tala," Tala said as she turned into a teenage girl with deep blue eyes and ankle white hair. Tala had always found it funny that their tails would turn into hair, that and some of her brother's had longer hair than most females. She wore a pale blue kimono with white snowflakes.

"So pretty," Amaya said before covering her mouth, and her pale skin turning a soft red. She didn't mean to say that, but Tala was just so pretty and she couldn't help it. Her mouth has gotten her into a lot of trouble with the villagers, and she learned that sometimes it was better to be quiet.

"Thank you pup. You're a cutie yourself," Tala was happy that Amaya wasn't screaming, like some of her other hosts, that was annoying, but then again the little girl didn't know who she was.

"Thank you," Amaya went a deeper shade of red, almost brighter than her hair. Amaya wasn't used to people calling her cute, and she hide her face in her hands.

"Amaya?"

"Yes, Tala?" Amaya asked the curvy teenager. She wondered if she needed anything and why she was staying being the cage?

"Do you want to be my heir?" Tala asked. Kushina's seal was better than she first thought it was and when Amaya died, she would go with her.

"Why?" Amaya still remembered that old lady, who offered her a place to stay. It was about three days after she was kicked out of the mean lady's care. Instead of taking to her home, she started beating Amaya over the head with a broom. 

"The fourth wife's seal, is better than I thought it was. When you die, I die, so I'm more than happy to give you nine of my tails," Tala said. She was happy that Amaya didn't accept it outright, it showed that the girl knew that you didn't accept everything someone offered you "I want to live, so I won't give you all ten, but at the end you'll still have ten tails. That I can teach you in the shinobi arts. How does that sound?"

Amaya thought about it, if she was an heir than that Tala her older sister or mother, and she'll be able to be ANBU captain while helping her brother become Hokage. It was their dream and the only thing they had to hold onto.

"Okay, I'll be you're heir,"

"Really?"

"Yes, that means you my older sister or mother. That and I'll be able to help Naruto and become the head of ANBU," Amaya hoped that she didn't say anything wrong, she and Naruto sometimes said things that they didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't their fault, it happened when they were scared, nervous or really happy.

"I'm fine with being your older sister," Tala giggled as the little girl went red "And your training will begin tomorrow, also to get out of your mind space just close your eyes,"

Amaya closed her eyes, and then she asleep in her brother's arms. A habit that came out of not having enough room to sleep. First on the tiny bed while they were in the mean woman's care, and then on the streets. It stayed with the two and they had a hard time going to sleep, without the other.

Tala looked at the bars of her prison, it wasn't Amaya's fault. That and when they started training then the cage would go away, but instead she'd have a seal that would stop her from attacking the young girl, not that she would. Amaya was just a happy child.

"Kushina you can come out," Tala yelled behind her. When Kushina sealed her, she also sealed herself, it wasn't planned and the two just rolled with it. Tala knew that her brother wouldn't be happy, if Kushina's husband did the same thing, but they would have to deal with each other.

"How did it go, Tala?" Kushina asked her long red hair went to her ankles and her violet eyes were in a pale face. Kushina wore the same thing, she wore when she was pregnant with the twins. A white dress with a green top over it.

"It went well," Tala told her leaning against the metal bars "And during training, you can teach her about your kekkei genkai,"

"I would love to teach her," Kushina said a smile playing at her lips "And I'll tell her who I am, when she's a little older,"

"I know you well," Tala giggled the two had two years to get to know each other, and Kushina was coming to see the wolf demon as a sister, older or younger she didn't know, but a sister none the less.

"Thank you Tala,"

"You don't have to think me," Tala said she remembered what Amaya said, that girl was Kushina's daughter without a doubt "I got another little sister and I'm happy with that,"

"I wonder how Naruto is?" Kushina said and wondered if he was meeting his own tenant. Like Amaya met hers, if he was… she was worried since she knew what he was like, and she hoped that he would treat her son with kindness.

Naruto's Mind-

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was floating in water. Looking at the top of a sewer and he had to wonder if he escaped into it or if one of the villagers throw him in. Amaya liked hiding in the woods, while he usually went into the sewers, since most people didn't look down there.

Standing in the chest, for him anyway, water. He saw rusted bars that looked like they were one kick from being knocked over. Above a piece of paper were two glowing red eyes, and Naruto wonders how he missed them the first time.

"Hey, who are you and where am I?' Naruto said as he remembered that he was next to Amaya and they were asleep in their bed. How did he get into the sewer? And why was there metal bars in front of him? Also why was there a fox, behind said bars?

"I'm the nine tailed fox,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and what's your name?" Naruto said

"My name, bu-"

"No, that's a title like 'Hokage', not a name," Naruto said staring the fox in the eyes with his large blue ones.

"Okay Kit, my name is Kurama," Kurama said his nine tail moving behind him. He was also worried when the kits mind became a sewer, it was like he had his head in the gutter… literally.

"Cool, where are we?" Naruto asked remembering his first question. He would ask where Amaya was, but he wanted to know where he was, then he'll be able to find his sister.

"We're in your mind kit," Kurama said turning into a man in his twenties. With deep red hair that went to his knees, deep red eyes and tanned skin. He was also tall-ish, about the same height as Inu. He was wearing deep red pants and an old styled red top, Kurama wasn't wearing shoes and Naruto would most likely copy him.

Naruto looked at the man, and wondered why he was a giant fox one minute and a person the next… oh well, it would be rude to ask. That and he was in his mind… which was a sewer! Gross, he didn't know he had a dirty mind.

"Kit, do you want to be my heir?"

"Heir?" Naruto asked anyone who asked him something usually wanted to hurt him, so he didn't know if Kurama wanted to hurt him, or really wanted him to be his heir.

"Yes, the fourth's seal is powerful. When you die, I die and since I value my long life, I'll make you my heir and give you eight of my tails, but one at a time," Kurama was glad that he asked for information, not in these words, but close enough for a two year old.

"Okay, I'll be your heir," Naruto said and hugged Kurama around the stomach. Naruto was the touchy feely on, while Amaya was more careful in who she let touch her.

"Thanks kit, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurama said while patting Naruto on top of his head. The boy was happy that he was getting hid, so he smiled a true smile, not one of his fake ones.

"How do I get out?"

"Just close your eyes," Kurama told him and watched as Naruto faded out of his mind and back into his body.

Kurama wouldn't help, but think about how weird Naruto was, then again with the how the village treated him, it wasn't really a surprise. He was glad that Naruto agreed, but he would have to ask if his sister agreed, he didn't want to lose his only older sister.

"Minato, you can come out," Kurama growled at the fourth Hokage, who had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm disappointed in them," Minato sighed as he remembered how his son and daughter were treated.

"That's what happens when they know, Tala, can agree to that," Kurama said as he remembered Tala telling him what happened to her second host, poor thing.

"I guess I can't change it,"

"No, are you going to teach your son, then ask him to teach his sister? Or are you going to give him the scroll and Kushina can teach her?" Kurama asked trying to get away from the topic they were on.

"I'll teach him, when his older, and he can give a scroll to his sister," Minato said. While Kurama hated the man, he was stuck with him and there was no point in fighting with him.

Twin's Apartment

The sun went through Naruto's and Amaya's apartment, waking the two toddlers up, while it was annoying at this age, they would be graceful for the habit when their older. Amaya yawned as she went to make breakfast, with what the Hokage brought them the day before. Naruto walked after his sitting at the table, he was thinking about his meeting with Kurama and wondered if his sister had one similar.

"Naruto, breakfast," Amaya shouted from the kitchen, she wasn't going to carry his food, she could barely carry her own. Which was just cereal, since they were two and couldn't cook.

"Ama, did you meet someone?" Naruto asked the red head when he went to get his bowel, since Amaya made it he would be washing the dishes.

"Yes, did you?" Amaya asked as she sat down at the small second hand wooden table. Everything they owned the Hokage gave them, since if they went to get it themselves, they'd be overpriced and given poor quality.

"I met Kurama Kitsume," Naruto said while nodding his short spiky blond hair, his blue eyes light up with excitement and awe.

"Tala Okami,"

"Is she going to train, because Kurama's going to train me and if Tala isn't going to, I can show you what he shows me," Naruto quickly said. He was worried that Amaya wasn't going to be able to protest herself, and t-

"Don't worry Naruto, she is," Amaya giggled at her brothers actions. Naruto was the only one she could trust and Amaya was the only one that Naruto could trust.

"Amaya, its October the tenth isn't it?" Naruto asked if it was then that explained why they were attacked last night, and if it was then they needed to hide.

"The calendar says it is," Amaya shouted looking at the plain coloured calendar. Which meaning it was the day that the two tailed beasts attacked their home, not that Amaya and Naruto blamed them, they must have done something.

"We need to hide,"

"Area 44?"

"No one goes there," Naruto cheered, after all they had to hide last year, why would this one be any different. Area 44, was the area that they hide in a few months ago, and the lady with the purple hair was fine with it, as long as they didn't touch anything. Anko have them permission to come and go as they pleased and it was a great spot to hide.

"Come on Naruto we need to go," Amaya shouted it wouldn't be long, until almost everyone was awake and preparing for the festival.

"Coming Amaya,"


	3. Chapter Three- Hinata's Kidnapping

It's been about three months, since Amaya and Naruto met Kurama and Tala. The two demons started training them on their birthday, since they were at a training ground, and they had to stay there all day and most of the next one. Both Naruto and Amaya figured out why the villagers held 'demon' hunts, and Amaya could only giggle when she thought about their reaction, and that they were turning into the demon's they fear.

The first thing the two were taught was stealth, now they could steal what they need, without being overcharged for everything. Amaya was up before the sun, a habit that she had and Naruto didn't, since was the one who made breakfast and he was the one who cleaned up afterwards, it made sense that he'd sleep a little longer than she did. That didn't matter to Amaya, since today was Hinata's birthday, she and Naruto both had gifts for her.

Naruto was the one who met Hinata first, saving her from some older bullies. Once he saved the Hyuga heir, he wanted her to meet his twin sister. Since then the three become fast friends, Amaya and Naruto told her, not to tell anyone or she would be called a 'demon lover' and it was for her own safety. Hinata agreed not to tell anyone, but she did tell her family, since her babysitter had to stay with her.

"Naruto, wake up!" Amaya shouted in Naruto's left ear. Causing him to jump up and rubbing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Today's Hinata's birthday and the council wants us to stay out of view," Amaya huffed. She couldn't believe that Naruto forgot their only friend's birthday! Then again he did just wake up, but still… stupid council. They just didn't want the village to look bad in front of cloud.

"It's Hinata's birthday, come Amaya we have to get ready!" Naruto shouted as he put on black shorts and a plain white top. Amaya just rolled her eyes, as she put on a red ankle length dress, with short sleeves and a black jacket. Neither twin had shoes on, it was out of choice, since Tala and Kurama didn't wear shoes, they didn't and it was easier to feel the ground under their feet. Amaya had to brush her shoulder length red hair and the two started their training, since most of their training happened with Tala and Kurama, anyone who passed just thought the two were sleeping.

Since they were young, Tala and Kurama mostly taught them history and anything they needed to survive. Like speed and stealth training, both twins found that pranks were a great way to start training for trap making and everyone was their target. No one thought they did it, demon or no, they were still two.

When the two finished their training with Kurama and Tala, they ran out of their apartment complex, and ran to the Hyuga compound, Hinata was leaving with her mother and father.

"Happy birthday Hina," Amaya and Naruto shouted as the family came into view. Hinata just turned to face the two, and wide smile came onto her face. Her family was going to see her uncle and cousin for her birthday, but she was happy that her friends wanted to see her on her third birthday.

"Thank you Amaya and Naruto," Hinata whispered with a slight bow, causing the twins to become confused, why was she doing that?

"Guess what?" Naruto asked with a giant smile on his face, this of course caused Hinata to come out of her slight bow and look at the twins, one smiling and the other confused.

"What?" Hinata asked she never had friends before the Uzumaki twins, so she had no idea what they were planning. The two walked closer until they were a few steps away. Both had wide smiles on their faces, showing anyone who looked that they had something planned.

"We got you a present!" Amaya told they blue haired female, her lavender eyes widened as she looked at the two of them. She didn't get them anything for their birthday, and here they were getting her something.

"You didn't need to get me anything," Hinata whispered. Them just coming over was enough, it showed that they cared enough to remember her birthday.

"Bad luck, girly, we did," Amaya said as she handed Hinata a scroll. The one she handed her was on Chakra control, since the Hyuga needed perfect control. Tala was able to tell her about some useful, but forgotten ones and Amaya was happy to share that with a friend.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's what friends do," Naruto said he wasn't sure about it. He was going off, what other people it and decided that was how people treated friends. Before he could go any deeper into his thoughts, he gave Hinata a scroll with basic Ninjutsu, such as the academy uses and some other basic Ninjutsu.

Hiashi just looked at the two, his wife was happy that her daughter had friends. That she didn't care, that it was the 'demon twins', the Hyuga trusted the fourths sealing and they were just three years old. That and unlike the other morons of this village, he knew that the object, or person, that used for sealing, doesn't turn into the thing that's sealed in them.

"How do you know?" Machiko, Hinata's mother, asked the two. Her long blue hair was flowing down her back, Amaya and Naruto thought she was pretty. With a slim figure and large eyes.

"We're around the Hokage a lot, and he told use which jutsu was used," Amaya said and she hoped that they didn't think they were cheating, but her grandfather said she and her brother had a lot of Chakra, therefore when they were old enough, they'd have to use different versions.

"I see," Machiko whispered. She knew who they were and was friends with their mother. She was surprised that the village wasn't able to work who their mother was, just with their last names, but they were blinded with hatred. Naruto was a mini-Minato and Amaya a mini-Kushina.

"Father, can they come?" Hinata asked her father, snapping Hiashi out of his thoughts. He didn't have a problem with them coming, because they got Hinata over her shyness and that was something he couldn't do, not without the elders breathing down his throat.

"Yes, of course they can come,"

"Thank you Hyuga-sama," The twins set to Hiashi, while bowing. He was the clan head and deserved respect, the reason the two were confused when Hinata did it to them, was because she was in a clan and they were just 'orphans', so they were below her.

"No, with Hinata's friends it's Hiashi," Hiashi told the two, he thought they were going to be like Kushina and just call by some nickname, but they were young enough that manners could be taught to them. Hizashi wouldn't mind the two being there, that and he had no choice. Since it was Hinata's birthday and she wanted them there.

When Hizashi and Neji turned up, Hinata was in the middle of Amaya and Naruto, she was talking about what would happen when they went to the academy. All three were hoping to be in the same class.

Hizashi seeing the two, got to Neji's height and pointed to the two "Neji, the two that Hinata-hime is talk to, are Amaya and Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Hello Hizashi, I hope that you don't mind someone joining us?" Machiko asked her brother in law, she didn't care that he was in the branch family, she was part of it, until she married Hiashi and became part the main house.

"No, of course not Machiko-hime," Hizashi told the pale female, before turning to his brother "Hello Hinata-hime, Hiashi-sama,"

"Uncle, it's Hinata to family," Hinata told him, she never liked being called 'hime'.

"You know the same with me Hizashi," Machiko said crossing her arms under her chest, and giving her brother in law a slight glare.

"I'm Amaya Uzumaki," Amaya said with a slight bow, she didn't want to appear rude. Naruto looked at her, before coping.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki,"

"None of that children," Hizashi told them "And I'm Hizashi Hyuga and this is my son Neji,"

"It's nice to meet you Hizashi and Neji," Naruto said straightening up with his twin, and looking at the brunettes. Neji went over to their group and they started talking about what the life of a shinobi was going to be like, none of them had the view that the civilians did, and they didn't know how they got it. All four children, knew that the life of a shinobi was killed or be killed, death and grief.

Full moon, Night

Ever since Amaya agreed to be Tala's heir, she hasn't been able to sleep on a full moon, so this would be the third time that it happened. A few days after her birthday she was confused about why she couldn't sleep, Tala told her since she was a wolf, the moon have her energy therefore she couldn't sleep. Naruto wanted to stay awake with her, but she told that would be fine, and to go back asleep.

Amaya and Naruto had a deal, of anything happened that threatened her, Naruto was going to stay awake with her, he didn't care that it messed him. So Amaya made sure to stay out of trouble, since she didn't want to burden her brother.

The day had been right, she, Naruto, Neji and Hinata played while the adults talked, she didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't seem good. Thinking about the Hyuga's, Amaya thought as she pushed their compound, but something made her stop. Someone was climbing out of a window and they had something over their shoulder.

"Hey you stop!" Amaya shouted jumping in front of the man. Her shout was so loud that Hiashi heard it, and he wondered how Amaya was shouting at. Using his blood line, he saw that a man had Hinata over his shoulder and was trying to kidnap her.

However the man just looked at the small girl, she could tell the police that she saw him. Even if he didn't have to, he was going to have to kill the red haired child. However Amaya had training from Tala, and was able to quickly get behind the man, and she punched the pressure point in his neck. Dropping the blanket he had Hinata in, Amaya caught her simply be staying still. She was where Hinata was felling so she opened her arms and caught the slightly taller girl.

As Hinata started crying into Amaya's shoulder, Hiashi and Hizashi came out, seeing that the kidnapper was knocked out. Hiashi was sighed with relief, he was glad that someone had dealt with him or else, he would have killed the man and only Kami knew what would happen if he did that.

"Thank you Amaya," Hiashi whispered to girl, while pulling both into a hug. He looked at the man and wondered what he should do with him.

"Brother, we might want to get him to the Hokage," Hizashi suggested while picking the masked man up, they haven't taken if off, because they didn't know what they would do if they knew the person's identity.

"Of course," Hiashi agreed picking both girl's into his arms, when he had a good hold them, they started jumping from roof to roof to get to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's office

Hiruzen was ready to get away from his worst enemy, paperwork, when Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata, Amaya came into his office. The two girls were still in Hiashi arms and Hizashi had someone over his shoulder.

"Hokage-sama, someone tried to kidnap Hinata and if Amaya wasn't there, I would have killed them," Hiashi said as she looked at his sleeping daughter, and her wide awake friend.

"That's okay, Hiashi," Hiruzen told them man, before looking at his granddaughter, seeing that he was going to ask her questions Hiashi put her down and Amaya looked at her grandfather.

"Yes, grandpa?" Amaya asked the two Hyuga's looked at each other, and then at the small girl. They didn't know why she called the Hokage 'grandfather', they knew that they weren't related.

"My dear grandchild, why are you awake and how did you stop Hinata's kidnapping?" Hiruzen asked, he saw both Naruto and Amaya as his grandchildren.

"I can't sleep on full moons, don't know why," Amaya said pointing to the moon "And someone came out of there house, and I hit the back of his neck,"

"Okay," Hiruzen sighed "I'm telling anyone who asked, that Hiashi did I,"

"Of course," She huffed. She didn't want the village knowing that she had taken out a grown man, they wanted her died already, there was no point in adding to it "I wanted to help my friend, not impress the stupid council,"

Hiruzen smiled at the small girl and asked "Why not?"

"Because I hate the civilian side, and there are more of them than the shinobi," Amaya huffed crossing her arms, like she seen Machiko do that morning "They have too much power,"

"I would do something about it, but I have too much paper work," Hiruzen knew that the exercise sounded poor to his ears, Amaya just looked at him, like she already knew the answer to that.

"Doesn't the shadow clone, give the memories back to the user?" Amaya asked. Remembering what he told her and Naruto, he was going to teach it to them, since they had too much Chakra to do a normal clone. Once the words left her lips, Hiruzen froze and looked at her. His sensei was the one that made that jutsu, for that reason… how could he forgotten.

"Dear granddaughter I love you," Hiruzen shouted pulling the three year old into a hug, four kage's and a child solves the problem.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi said pointing to the man over his brother's shoulder "What do we do with him?"

"The ANBU, will take him to the I&T unit, they'll deal with him, but for now he'll be in a cell," Hiruzen said as he picked the child up, sitting with her in his lap "Is there anything else?"

"Naruto and Amaya are now under the Hyuga clans protection," Hiashi said Amaya saved his daughter, so the least he could do was make her a member of his clan "And an honorary member,"

The third Hokage, just looked at him. No one has used that act since the second Hokage's time, putting someone under the clan's protection… let alone making them a member! "Of course, we'll tell the council in the morning, along with Hinata's kidnapping,"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Hizashi said with a bow, the ANBU had taken the man to a cell in the I&T unit. If there was one that Hizashi never envied Hiashi for, was having to deal with council meetings, mostly nothing got done in them, because half of it didn't understand what shinobi did.

"Don't worry about it, they can't do anything about it,"

"Good night, Hokage-sama," Both Hyuga's said while looking at the child in the Hokage's lap.

"Don't worry I'll look after Amaya,"

"Of course," Hiashi said before disappearing with his brother. Why couldn't they very use the door, it would give him less heart attacks.

"Because it's more fun," Amaya told him

"I said it out loud didn't I?" He asked her, he didn't know that was speaking out loud, so he wasn't suspecting her to answer.

"Pretty much,"


	4. Chapter Four- Meet Miyoko and Kumiko

Time flew for the Uzumaki twins, it has been two years since Hinata was almost kidnapped and cloud denied having anything to do with it, so there wasn't much that Hiruzen could do about it. Like how cloud couldn't demand for anything, both nations kept an eye on each other, and the third wasn't about to let cloud Nins in, until it passed.

Ever since Hiashi told the council that Amaya and Naruto Uzumaki were part of the Hyuga clan, the number of beatings that the two got were lower, but that didn't stop them from glaring at five year olds when they passed. Nor did it stop them, from banning them from their stores, it didn't matter since Hiruzen and the Hyuga clan got them things, and they were graceful for it, that and they were able to join some of Hinata's training.

At the moment the three were playing at the park, Naruto was swinging on the swings, Amaya and Hinata were playing in the sand pit, since Neji was at school Naruto didn't have any other male friends, which was way he was by himself. Before Neji started the academy both he and Amaya gave Neji, the same thing they gave Hinata. Which in turn made him the top of his class, and having to hide from fan-girls, Neji made both Hinata and Amaya swear that they wouldn't become fan girls and that they would focus on their training like a girl named Ten-ten in his class.

Naruto looked at his friend and sister, before thinking how harm the first two years of their lives were and how that changed, when they met Hinata and Neji. Before he could move to start playing with the two girl's, a small bark was heard behind him. Naruto turned to see what the source of the noise was and saw a black fox-like puppy, with a white sock on the little ones left front leg.

"Hello little one," Naruto said to the puppy.

'Hello,' she said back, her voice slightly higher than his sisters, but a little lower than Hinata's. When Naruto thought about it… dogs don't talk.

"You're talking?"

'Of course,' she barked back, she didn't know what was wrong with her master, the rest of her brothers and sisters didn't have this problem, nor did her friends, who was around… somewhere.

"Never seen a talking dog, but are you looking for someone?" Naruto asked the small puppy, he didn't know what her answer would be, but what she did say had him dropping out of the swing.

'I'm looking for my master,'

"You're master?" Naruto had no idea what was going one, and he was getting a headache and a sore tail bone from it. If she was looking for her master, Naruto thought looking a black puppy, then why was she behind me?

'Nin-dogs choose their master, and I choose you,' she said. Her tail wagging behind her as she happily looked at her blond master.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki,"

'I'm Kumiko,' Kumiko told him, while licking his hand and walking into his lap. Naruto didn't know why Kumiko choose him and he didn't know that there was something odd about what happened.

Amaya didn't know what her brother was doing with a dog in his lap, then again she didn't know if she wanted the answer. So she stuck to her motto 'don't want to know, don't ask,' she and Hinata were making a sand castle, while Naruto ran around with his new friend.

"Amaya, maybe Naruto would like to join us?" Hinata asked Amaya and the girl just sighed and looked at her twin brother, he seemed happy doing… whatever it is he was doing.

"He seems like he's enjoying himself," she said. Hinata looked at the blond and nodded, a giant smile was on his face, as he a small black puppy chased each other around the park.

'Hello?'

"Hinata did you hear that?" Amaya asked her friend. She thought she was going crazy, but she didn't know you become crazy… so quickly.

"Barking, I think it's behind you?" Hinata said. Listening to her friend, Amaya turned around to see a pure white wolf pup, with dark green eyes. She almost looked like Tala in her wolf form, besides the eyes and the lack of tails.

"Hello there, are you lost?" Amaya asked. She was looking around in case someone was looking for the puppy.

'No, master,' the pup said 'I was looking for you,'

"Hinata did you hear that?' Amaya asked again, she was hearing things or there was a dog that could talk. Amaya hoped that Hinata heard it, or she was going to the closet mental clinic, hate or not they would be happy to lock her up.

"I'm sorry Amaya, all I heard was braking,"

'Master, only a few can hear me,'

"I'm Amaya Uzumaki, my I have yours?" Amaya asked. If a few could understand what the puppy was saying, then that meant that she hadn't lost her mind, she was close, but she hadn't lost it… yet.

'I'm Miyoko,'

"Okay, Hinata her name is Miyoko," Amaya told Hinata. All Hinata could do was look at her friend, and she thought about the clan that used dogs. Weren't they able to hear what dogs were saying? So could Amaya? And if Amaya could understand her, then could Naruto? Before Hinata could ask Amaya what she meant, Kiba came running into the park, and looked at the three of them. Tsume wasn't far, when she looked at the pups, who were more than happy to continue playing with the three children.

"Good idea, Kiba," Tsume whispered to her son as he and Akumaru just looked around the playground, this one was left alone, since 'demons' used and most parents kept their children away from the area.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked Hinata has she loved at the two, both had red upside triangles on their face, and dog like eyes.

"Naruto, Amaya and Hinata, can you please come here?" Tsume asked. Naruto and Amaya could tell when an alpha was making a demand, while foxes liked being by themselves, so Naruto wasn't affected, Amaya was part wolf, so she had to follow the alpha. Tsume was one of the only alphas around, and Amaya was glad, since she knew people who would turn this against her.

"Come on, Miyoko, Hinata," She whispered to the two of them, before walking to the Inuzuka head, her head down. It didn't matter how young she was, you didn't challenge the alpha and it was one of Tala's first lesson. Naruto didn't know what was going on with his sister, but he guessed that Tala had something to do with it. Amaya was going so Naruto didn't get hurt, and Naruto was going because he didn't want Amaya to be hurt.

"Did you know that those puppies came from the Inuzuka pond?" Tsume asked the two. She guessed that the wolf that she was sealed in Amaya made her think like one, while Naruto almost didn't, since foxes didn't take orders from anyone and lived by themselves.

"No, Inuzuka-sama, Miyoko came up to me and Hinata in the sand pit," Amaya said as she looked at her feet. Her black skirt hiding them from view, she didn't like shoes no matter how much her grandfather wanted her to wear them.

"Kumiko, did the same thing with me," Naruto said. He was able to look the clan leader in the eye, dogs and wolf's didn't feel threatened when a fox looked them in the eye, because they wasn't a challenge, to prove that you were stronger.

"How do you know their names?" Tsume asked them. If they got the answer right, then the two found their masters and if they didn't… she didn't want to think about that.

"She told me," The twins said in unison, and Tsume just throw her head back and laughed. Kiba and Hinata didn't see what was funny, no one, but Tsume knew what was funny and they were too scared to ask her.

"Come you three, we need to go see the Hokage,"

Hokage's office

Hiruzen was able to get more time to himself, ever since Amaya reminded him about the shadow clone. In fact he was looking at the village, before a blur entered through the window. Why couldn't they entered through the door?

"Because it's more fun!" Amaya and Naruto shouted at the same time, causing Hiruzen to stop and look at the two. They were with Tsume, Kiba, and Hinata, the third didn't know what they did, but he did know that he was going to have to call Hiashi.

"Hello Tsume, give me a moment," Hiruzen told her, before calling out to his wife and asking her to get the Hyuga head.

"Hokage-sama," Tsume said while looking at her son, he and Hinata weren't going to be allowed in the room "Kiba, Hinata can you wait for Hyuga-sama, outside the room?"

"Yes Mum," Kiba said. He knew an order when he heard one, it didn't have to be worded like an order, but it still needed to be followed "Come on Hinata,"

Once the two left the room, Hiruzen looked the Inuzuka's head. He looked at the twins and saw that they had two puppies on their head, he was just hoping that they haven't gone back to their old ways. Yes, he knew that Naruto and Amaya stole and it broke his old heart to hear about it.

"Naruto and Amaya Uzumaki are now part of Inuzuka clan, as well as the Hyuga clan,"

"Hello Hokage-sama," Hiashi said as he opened the door. His daughter and the Inuzuka's son was at the park with Hinata's babysitter.

"I assume you heard?"

"Yes," Hiashi answered. Hiruzen just sighed, there was going to be another council meeting. He hated the council, they made most of the laws and he couldn't straighten anything else.

"Grandpa," Naruto said. He loved his grandpa, but he needed to get a backbone, he was the Hokage, the leader, he was the one who made the law, not the council!

"Yes Naruto,"

"You're the village's leader?" He asked the white hair man. He was only five and he could see that this was wearing him out! If he and his sister could, then couldn't anyone else?

"And you make the laws?" Amaya knew where her brother was going with this. If they could give their grandpa a reminder, then maybe, just maybe he could get the village back under his control and out of the council's, it might take a while, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Amaya, Naruto?" Hiashi said. Looking at the two, who had innocent smiles on their face, before the two looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Naruto went to Hiashi and Amaya went to Tsume, both pulled on their shirts. The two looked at each other and then at the Hokage who was looking out the window, most likely thinking about how he was going to answer his grandchildren.

The twins looked at the Hokage, before whispering their plan into the two clan leader's ears. How they wanted to remind their grandfather that he ran the village, and not the civilians, that shinobi business should remain that. Civilians didn't understand what being a shinobi was about, that it wasn't about saving the princess from danger, or reward and fame. That this life was filled with regret, blood and danger, it wasn't something anyone could take likely. Orphans and clan children understood this, but civilian children didn't. Not unless they already had a shinobi in their family, and that wasn't rare these days.

"Of course," Hiruzen said. He was the leader, like his sensei and his brother, he made the rules, not the council. Shinobi could vote on matters that involved them, but his word was final "Anyway, you wanted to ask something?"

"The mark on Amaya's and Naruto's arms?" Tsume asked. She didn't want the two five year olds to ask the Hokage more questions, but she was glad that they reminded him who the alpha was in this village.

"So they did unlocked it,"

"Unlocked what, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked. Hiruzen didn't hear his question just stared at the twin's left upper arms. The mark was there, so they unlocked the fourth's family's bloodline, while their father never unlocked it, it seemed his children did. A design that was unique and was unlocked once ever few generations after the clan wars.

"Minato's clan had a blood limit," Hiruzen told them. Looking at the black rose, each step had a different look and there were four stages. Naruto and Amaya must likely unlocked all four stages, because of the first four years of their lives.

"He was part of a clan?" Tsume asked. She had known the fourth and he never told anyone! Didn't he trust them, then again with the treatment of his children, he was right about that distrust.

"He didn't know, nobody knew," Hiruzen told her "His clan is gone, Naruto and Amaya are the last two,"

"Next thing you know," Hiashi sighed as he thought about the red head "The Uzumaki have a bloodline,"

"They do," Tsume knew about the Uzumaki's bloodline, that was how Kushina was able to make her chakra chains, no one taught her so that was way, she could only make chains.

"Any way," Hiruzen coughed bringing their attention make to him. Naruto and Amaya figuring that this was going to be long, sat on the couch, while the two clan heads sat in the seats in front of the desk "It's called Ketsueki Kopi-ki,"

"Blood copier?" Hiashi said. That's what it meant, does that mean it copied blood? And if so when did Naruto and Amaya get Inuzuka blood on them, and what about Hyuga? Or any other clan?

"Like the Uchiha's bloodline it can copy," Hiruzen said sitting down and putting his head on his hand "But it copies other bloodlines, not jutsu,"

"I see," Tsume said. So when did the two get her clan's blood on them, it wasn't as if they knew this was going to happen.

It was true, while Kushina and Minato helped with the twin's training, both thought that they were too young to know about their two bloodlines and were going to tell them, when they were ten and were old enough to understand the risk. Not many knew about their clan's bloodline and if they did, Naruto and Amaya would also be hunted down by other village's shinobi.

"There are four stages. Naruto and Amaya must have at least the second stage," Hiruzen said. After he learned that Minato had a bloodline, he found what he could on it. He was glad that Minato's family had enough sense to give the second Hokage scrolls about their bloodline, even if they just stayed around fire country.

"Stages?" Hiashi asked. He didn't know if the Hokage was going to tell them, after all they didn't give detail to just anyone about their own bloodline and so the twins didn't have to.

"I'll leave up to Naruto and Amaya to tell you," Hiruzen sighed "After they read about it themselves, you four can't tell anyone about this,"

"Of course Hokage-sama," The clan leaders said, while bowing to their leader. This made Hiruzen smile, and he looked at the other two.

"Of course grandpa!"

"Naruto and Amaya, have you helped or seen anyone from my clan bleeding?" Tsume asked the two, her curiosity was driving her mad, and there was no harm is asking? Was there?

"Yes," Naruto said as he thought about the man, that they had met about three weeks ago. They didn't know he was an Inuzuka at the time, but his dog was happy for them to look after him, while he ran to the clan's compound to get help.

"When?" Tsume asked.

"About three weeks ago, we had to hold towels on his wounds," Amaya told her. She might have helped them a little, but she wasn't going to tell them that! Tala thought that it would be a good way to control her chakra and to help lives when she was old enough to show how much she knew.

"His partner went and got help," Naruto said nodding his head. Kurama didn't know any healing like Tala did, and they weren't able to join their minds… yet. Once they were able to do that, Kurama and Minato would be able to train Amaya, while Tala and Kushina would be to train Naruto, it was also agreed to do it in Amaya's mind space, since Naruto's mind was stuck in the gutter.

"What about Hyuga?" Hiashi asked. They were a part of his clan and if they could have his bloodline, then he wanted them to have it. They were the hero's of Konah and they should be able to defend themselves, that and they should be able to bring pride to the Hyuga family's name, if they ended up anything like their parents.

"No,"

"After this why don't you come with me, it's time for yours and Hinata's training," Hiashi told them, afterwards Tsume would want to train "them, if Naruto and Amaya wanted to, since they couldn't make them do anything they didn't want to.

"Afterwards you can meet up with me," Tsume told them, while Hiruzen and Hiashi just nodded "And we can talk about your training with Miyoko and Kumiko,"

"Okay," Amaya and Naruto said, Miyoko and Kumiko just braking in agreement.

"This 'meeting' is over, Hiashi you can go and train them," Hiruzen said, there was going to be more paperwork, but after they left he just made clones, making them do it. So the piles wasn't almost at the roof, all Hiruzen could think about was the mark on Naruto's and Amaya's arm. It was a black rose, but it had to celebration swords going through it one on each side. The scroll that he read only have him the bare basics, only the two Uzumaki's would be able to read the rest of it, while Minato's family wasn't as good at sealing like Kushina's, they were still pretty good at.

He wouldn't be surprised if those two picked up sealing faster than their parents, after all they had two families who loved sealing to a scary level.


	5. Chapter Five- Uchiha Massacre

The academy was boring to the twins, so boring that they were being like the Nara and were sleeping in most of their classes. None of their teachers cared that they did, since they didn't hate them, but they didn't want to teach the 'demons' and they never bothered Shikamaru, since the Nara clan most likely taught him the basics. The first year at the academy was mainly about history and information.

Instead of learning how to fit, they ran laps and did physical training. Since most of the civilian students wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with the rest if they didn't. The third wasn't able to get the academy out of the conceals control, but he was starting to and after Amaya's and Naruto's group the academy would actually pre-pare them for something.

Naruto and Amaya made a deal with both the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans that they would train with them but it had to be under a solid henge. The village knew the two were under their protection, but it would be pushing it if they knew they were being trained. Kiba and Hinata understood and the two only talked in the 'demon playground' or at their compounds, it was better this way.

Since Amaya and Naruto put no effort into class, they were the pride dead-lasts and clowns of the school. Kushina told them, that pranking people was a great for trap-making practice and you only had to replace what you used. It gave them creative for their traps, and more importantly it gave them something to do.

Shikamaru thought that it was strange that two other kids was coping him, so he followed them one time. Luckily it wasn't when they had training that day, so the two made the Nara clan, soon they were under their protection as well and under the same deal as the others.

The three clan leaders didn't understand why Naruto and Amaya wore what they did, until they told them 'if they could get away with what they did, wearing bright colours. Then what could they get away with wearing dark colours?'

Naruto wore a black shorts, with a grey top and a bright orange sleeveless jacket, he was planning on wearing bright orange and blue jumpsuit next year so he could have more bright colours than Amaya.

One day a women came to the village and Amaya loved what was wearing, so planned on having a darker copy as her genin outfit. The older women didn't mind Amaya asking her questions, and so she gave her a book so she could learn as well. Amaya was also given a pack of cards, and a book on how to read them.

Amaya was wearing a bright red short sleeved dress that went to the ground, she was also wearing a black jumper over it. She wanted her brother's hair colour, since too much clashed with her hair and many people said she looked like a 'tomato' with how her hair went to the middle of her back. Both of them didn't wear shoes, instead they would clean their feet before entering the Nara and Hyuga compounds, the Inuzuka didn't care and most of them laughed about it, comparing them to puppies with dirty paws.

They had made good progress on the scroll's that their mother's and father's clan left behind, already they were working on their hand writing Amaya's the neatest. However Naruto was slightly stronger and faster than Amaya, but they were mostly the same.

Full Moon, Night

Tonight was a full moon, meaning Amaya couldn't sleep and Naruto was with her. Both Hiruzen and Amaya never told Naruto what happened on the night Hinata almost got kidnapped, both had agreed that he would go into 'protective brother' mode and Amaya liked her freedom. Sadly, however Amaya got bored one night and most of the shops that the two were banned from, ended up a lovely bright orange with the words 'demons' and 'monsters' written on the walls, most of the shop owners didn't find it funny while most the shinobi thought it was, but they were wondering how someone was able to do this under their nose.

In fact no one knew that Amaya did it, besides Naruto and the only reason was, that Amaya had paint on her when she came home.

"Naruto you don't have to do this, you know?" Amaya told her brother, but Naruto didn't care that he wasn't sleeping one night ever month, sometimes two if they were 'lucky' and he didn't want his sister pulling anything when he wasn't there to help.

"I don't mind missing a night's sleep, to make sure you stay out of trouble," Naruto told her "Besides if you do something, I want to help,"

"Of course," Amaya giggled "I think grandpa wants you to keep me out of trouble, not to help?"

"I know, but they had it coming,"

'Naruto, Naruto,' Kumiko said from her spot on Naruto's head, since the two joined the twins, they were either sleeping on their heads or walking next to them.

"Yes, Kumiko?"

'Something's not right,' Kumiko said. She smelled something and knew that Miyoko smelled it, since she was awake.

'There's blood,' Miyoko slightly whimpered. This made Amaya and Naruto worry, they were near the Uchiha compound. Both Naruto and Amaya knew the village inside out, they had to for escape routes from mobs, and hiding spots. Nobody knew, but the twins knew most of the people at the right light distract and they gave more respect to them than those living in high or middle class. They knew what it was like to be hated, and they treated them fairly.

"Write the Hokage a note," Naruto said. Blood in the clan distract was never a good sign, it was like the time someone got a little carried away in training and someone ended up almost dying.

"Okay," Amaya said. She wrote what Kumiko and Miyoko told her, and used the 'man beast clone' on Miyoko so she could give her grandpa the note. If things got out of end, Tala or Kurama, could take over their bodies, but they had to careful about that, then again both Minato and Kushina, could also take over their bodies and they wouldn't alert anyone.

Soon the two were at the Uchiha clans gates, but they weren't happy about what they saw, blood and dead bodies. Someone thought they could kill off one of Konah's clans without someone doing something? Then they were wrong.

"Amaya, let's go to Sasuke's," Naruto whispered to his sister, Kumiko following close at his heels. Amaya nodded and soon they were running to the clans head's house, a wooden building one of the few that survived the attack six years ago.

When Naruto and Amaya entered the living room, they saw Itachi standing over his mother, while his father just laid in a pool of his own blood. Without saying a word, Amaya was standing in front of Mikoto grabbing Itachi's hand before he could kill her.

Naruto just kicked him in the side, since he was stocked to see that a little girl was able to stop his attack. Mikoto put her hand around Amaya's chest as if she was trying to stop her, but she wasn't able to reach Naruto, so when Itachi ran out of the house he just looked at the spot Itachi was. Turing to face his sister and Mikoto, he had a bit of blood on his face. He was able to stop his bloodline from taking all of it, and he was lucky that he was able to get a cut on Itachi's hand, the one that cause him to run.

Amaya held out her hand, and Naruto put the small bit of blood onto it. She and Naruto agreed that if they got a bloodline that the other didn't have, then they would give either a bit of that blood or a bit of their own blood so that they would be at the same level.

"Mikoto-san are you okay?" Amaya asked the women holding her waist. Amaya always thought she was pretty with straight black hair, matching eyes and pale skin.

"Yes, Amaya. I'm fine, my husband not so much,"

"Amaya," Naruto shouted running to the door. He was going slow Itachi down, just enough that the ANBU could come and lock him up.

"Yes, Naruto?" Amaya asked her brother, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good with the worried expression on Naruto's face said anything.

"I need you to stay with Mikoto," Naruto told her, he was the older brother –even by a few seconds- and it was his job to protect his younger sister, even when she didn't need it "I'm going after Itachi,"

"Naruto w-" Amaya yelled but it was too late, as Naruto had already left. She and Mikoto looking at the door that ran out of "I think we need to find any servicers,"

"Of course, I'll wait by the gate," Mikoto said as she and Amaya walked out of the house, Mikoto didn't want Sasuke to see this "I'll make sure, no one but ANBU and the Hokage can enter,"

Naruto was running after Itachi, but for some reason the fourteen year old stopped and looked at him, a sadness was in his eyes and Naruto knew what was wrong. He had seen Itachi's memories, the third stage in his bloodline.

"The mission was false!" Naruto shouted as he and Itachi met both holding a sword in their hands, their fight didn't do anything just hits that the other caught with their blade.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked him. He didn't have a choice in the matter, a mission was a mission, even if it wasn't the Hokage giving it to him.

"I saw," Naruto told him "And grandfather would never tell someone, to kill the innocent,"

"I have to leave," Itachi told him, he had to if it was to protect his younger brother and now mother, he would go and let people think he killed everyone on his own free well.

"I'm sorry about that,"

"Naruto, please don't tell anyone you saw me?" Itachi asked him "And don't tell them, the real reason behind it, now that you've stopped me from killing everyone,"

"Why everyone?"

"I want after the guilty first, hoping someone would stop me before I had to kill the innocent," Itachi told him, looking at his hand and then at the young boy, he was glad that he was stopped, but he still had to leave.

"Of course, Itachi, I was just looking for people," Naruto said and Itachi was gone. Naruto knew that Amaya would know, like he knew about the Hyuga kidnapping… after he started walking with Amaya at night. He saw the first time Amaya's blood got on him and wasn't happy about it, but once she told him the reason she didn't tell him, he wasn't happy with the third.

Amaya was there with Mikoto and Sasuke, she was only able to find twenty. Most of them weren't shinobi, or they were young. When Amaya saw her brother she knew that Itachi wasn't caught, she wasn't going to tell Sasuke who did it, nor was Mikoto.

"The Hokage, came with ANBU,"

"Of course," Naruto replied to Amaya's statement, they wouldn't catch him. Naruto couldn't find anyone, and his partner was with Amaya since he had to run off. Both puppies were there, and both were sitting on Amaya's lap, since the young girl didn't want to stand.

"Mikoto, Amaya and Naruto we weren't able to catch Itachi, but you three will be needed tomorrow," Hiruzen told them. He was going to kill Danzo for this, the Uchiha was one of the founding clans, he couldn't just kill them like that.

The council meeting was the next day, Mikoto was the clan's head until Sasuke was of age or a jonin. Amaya and Naruto were sitting next to the Hokage, since they would be their clan heads when they were older.

"The meeting can start," Hiruzen said. Making a green-eyed and pink-haired women stand up, looking at the two, like they weren't worth her time.

"So the Uchiha clan was almost killed," Mina asked, she was the head of the Haruno guild. Her family did mostly trade, getting items into and out of the village.

"Yes, Haruno my clan is almost gone," Mikoto growled. She never liked this women, she acted like she was the queen of the village, wearing high priced clothing and jewellery.

"So what do we do now?" The head of the mining guild asked. He didn't know about Shinobi business and didn't say much, but he wanted to know what would happen.

"Mikoto will be the head," Hiruzen said.

"Why are they here?" Mina asked. Looking at the two children, they were demons and they shouldn't be here, no matter what three of the clans said.

"We were there," Amaya snapped. She and Naruto were standing on a chair, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see what was going on. Their partners were with Kiba, along with Tsume's.

"We knew what happened, unlike some people," Naruto told them. They could act silly, but this was a serious matter! People had died, so it wasn't the time for tricks and games.

"Anyway, where should they go?" They were going to fix their compound, but until then they needed a place to stay.

"How about my and Naruto's apartments?" Amaya asked. She knew that the Hokage owned them, or until they were of age, but it had enough room.

"That's a good sis," Naruto agreed. It was just him and Amaya, given the fact that they shared the same apartment on the top floor. Both Naruto and Amaya knew that they wouldn't be able to share for long, especially when they're teens came.

"Of course, as long as you two won't mind," Hiruzen said. The Uchiha's would have to do, with whatever they got, it wasn't like Naruto and Amaya would charge them.

"I wouldn't mind Hokage-sama," Mikoto said, before Mina could get a word in. Mikoto didn't need to know the spoiled women's options it was her life and her clans "Also Amaya and Naruto Uzumaki are now under the Uchiha clan's protection,"


	6. Chapter Six- Team Placements

Today was the day that Amaya and Naruto could find out, whose team they were on and who their sensei was. The twins were excited, since their grandpa told them about his own team and the things they pulled. Amaya and Naruto wondered how it was possible that someone got banned from more things than they were and for a total different reason.

Amaya and Naruto were able to pass in the middle of their year, so Kiba was the dead last and he wasn't happy about it. Amaya was happy for Hinata, being the top female of their year level and was worried how Sakura almost got it, that girl was more useless than a stick… at least the stick did something, and was better to look at.

If someone was to ask what she thought of most the female in her class, her answer would be 'they're useless and it's their own fault' or 'they're dead, that's a fact', she respected some, but that was only Hinata and Tenten.

While she and Naruto had pulled many pranks over the years, they were good enough that no one knew that it was them, through members of team Tobirama would recognise some of them. Naruto and Amaya didn't think of all of their pranks, coping their grandfather seemed like more fun.

Amaya and Naruto were the first ones to arrive, smiling at their teacher before going to the back of the class. After a few minutes Hinata came, her blue hair was straight and reached her shoulders, while she wore a baggy jacket and black pants. She was strong for her age, and Hinata would fight almost, it was because she had to fight against Amaya and Naruto, these two were chakra and stamina freaks, even Kiba and Shikamaru would tell you that!

"Hello, Amaya, Naruto," Hinata said. Over the years she gained a crush on Naruto, it was childish and at first she feared she would become a fangirl and break her promise to her cousin, but she didn't. Hinata was glad that she didn't, when had to fight one of the others females –not Amaya- she didn't have to do much, just move out their way and they quickly got tired.

"Hey Hinata!" The two said together. Over the years, the twins would say things at the same time, at first it was planned, a prank on their grandfather, but soon they just did and didn't know how to stop. They didn't care, it scared some people, but that's what you get when you spend so much time with one person.

"A change in clothes?" Hinata asked. Naruto wasn't wearing his bright jumpsuit, instead was wearing black pants, a grey shirt and a black jacket. His forehead protector was in its rightful place and some of his blond spiky hair was covering it.

"Of course," Amaya said. She was wearing black tights, with a long black skirt with prey beads, both going around her hips three times before going from top left to the bottom right back to the top, there was also three. She had a long sleeved black shirt and a light blue jacket that had fur on the hood. Amaya's long hair was up in a bun on the back of her head, but something told Hinata, that it wasn't going to last long there.

"I can't wait to find out what teams were on," Naruto said. He still wonder why Amaya wore hers around her neck, but then again Hinata did it and it looked fine on the two. The quiet didn't last long, and soon shouts of first was heard, with Kiba telling them that some of them had heightened hearing.

"Don't brother Kiba," Amaya yelled at him. Causing the boy to look at her, and her changed outfit, she actually looked like a shinobi and not some 'dead-last' that wanted attention.

"Hey Amaya, Naruto, Hinata," Kiba said. Akumaru barking his greeting from Kiba's head, followed by Miyoko and Kumiko barking back their replays. The two were sleeping on their head, was most likely training in Naruto's mind space. Since they was more water, that wasn't frozen.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said. While they fist bumped, causing both girl's too roll their eyes. Usually the four didn't talk, but today was the last day, so Kiba and Hinata didn't care what the others thought, and Amaya and Naruto knew there was less of a risk, since the two could defend themselves.

Amaya just looked at their teacher, their class had a few teachers, changing almost every year, until they got the young brunette, Iruka was clam and gentle. No matter how much Amaya asked, he'd never tell her about the scar on his nose, nor about the fact that he never went for Jonin. Because she and Naruto saw how most of the Jonin was scared of his angry and that was saying something, she was pretty sure that most of the ANBU were scared of him.

"Okay, brats quiet," Iruka said as he stood in front of the class, but of course they were still talking to their friends. Naruto, Amaya and Kiba put their hands over their ears, while Akumaru, Miyoko and Kumiko just closed their ears. Iruka was respected, so the 'unknown' pranksters didn't a) target him as much and b) most were harmless, meant for a laugh.

Seeing that his 'lovely' class weren't going to stop, he used his 'Big head' Jutsu, something he made since teaching this class and shouted 'Quiet brats' for clan heads you think they'd know when to stop talking.

While the four at the back just looked at each other and whispered 'called it', it was becoming normal, and the dog users liked their ears.

"Now you're shinobi and I'll tell you you're teams, one team will have an extra member, since we don't have an enough to make another team,"

"Wonder who's going to have four, instead of three?" Hinata asked. Causing Kiba to look at her and he started to think about it, which team was going to have an extra? He didn't care as long as he didn't get a) a fangirl or b) a Uchiha, not that he had anything against them… he just didn't want to deal with 'A'.

"Now the teams…" Amaya and Naruto didn't care about most of the class, they just wanted to know where their friends were going to be with and themselves "… Team Seven- Sakura, Sasuke, Amaya and Naruto. Team Eight- Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Team Nine is still going, so Team Ten is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji,"

"Sorry about that, you've got a and b," Kiba told Amaya and Naruto, but the two didn't know what he meant, by 'a and b', Amaya wasn't going to ask, but Naruto was.

"A and B?"

"Fangirl and Uchiha," Kiba replied. Most of the girls heard what he said, wasn't hard he did yell his response, Kiba didn't care that most of the female… and some of the male student body was glaring at him.

"Kiba, don't yell," Amaya told him, while lightly slapping the back of his head. She sometimes worried about him and his team, but he had Hinata who could keep him in line or use her to keep him in line.

"Be back in an hour to meet your sensei's," Iruka told them.

"Hey Amaya, do you want lunch with us?" Kiba asked as Iruka left the room with most of their class, leaving only Naruto, Amaya, Hinata and Kiba.

"No, you and Hinata should eat with Shino," Amaya said. Usually she would have loved to share lunch with Hinata and Kiba, but they had to try and be nice to Sasuke and Sakura. While Amaya hated the pink haired and green eyed girl, for starters wearing a tight pink dress and green shorts.

"If Sakura and Sasuke, don't want to eat with us," Naruto said. At first he had a crush on Sakura, but then, he saw the way she treated Amaya and Hinata, he didn't want a wife who was mean to his sister. Amaya meant everything to him, she was there since he was born, his only friend until they were three and become friends with Hinata "then we'll find you,"

"I'm sure Shino wouldn't mind," Hinata told them "Come on Kiba, we need to find Shino,"

"Okay, Hinata," Kiba said. He looked at the two, as if begging them to come, but when they smiled at him, he just ran up to Hinata and the two went to find their teammate, who was by some the trees looking for insects.

"How do we find them?" Naruto asked Amaya. He had an idea on how they were going to find Sakura, but not Sasuke.

"Listen for Sakura and Miyoko or Kumiko should be able to smell Sasuke out," Amaya said. When they looked for Sasuke, whose puppy is awake would have to be the one who looked for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura," Naruto and Amaya said, while following the voice. The pinkette was looking near the park, the one that both joked about, since the village called it 'Demon Park', but it was Sasuke's hiding place. Most girl's in their year were scared of the park, since a 'demon would eat them' if they went near it.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto and Amaya said together, causing said girl to scream and to punch Naruto on the head.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked the two. Naruto was on the ground rubbing his head and Amaya was laughing and pointing at him, he was hit by a fangirl, so Amaya thought it was funny.

"We were looking for you," Naruto said. Amaya was still laughing, but Naruto knew that if Sakura did it again… she might not have both of her hands or her head.

"Why?"

"Sakura, we're on the same team," Amaya told her. This girl was book smart, but she was street stupid. Then the girl was celebrating the fact that she was with 'her Sasuke-kun', this caused Amaya to hated Mina even more.

"We are?" Sakura asked. Then again the rest of the teams had three, so that meant the one she was one had four, so she didn't hear two of her teammates names.

"Yes," Amaya sighed.

"We were going to look for Sasuke, but you'll have to stay with me," Naruto told her. Sasuke wouldn't want his hiding spot found, he and Amaya were fine, since they already knew about some of his hiding spots and his mum were telling them about something.

"My Sasuke-kun,"

"Naruto, why don't you get Sasuke and I'll talk to Sakura," Amaya told him. Naruto went to say something, but the look in her eye told him that she was going to do something, for their team. Hiruzen allowed them to stay in his office, so they knew what the village valued, that and Hiruzen told them about his team.

"Of course Amaya," Naruto said before leaning next to Amaya's ear and whispered "Don't kill her,"

"I'll try," Amaya whispered back. With that Naruto left, leaving Amaya to lean against one of the trees. She loved nature, but she hated the fact that she was going to have to deal with Sakura, someone had to snap her out of it. If she kept going this way, she'll become one of the faceless and nameless dead.

"A-"

"Sakura, why do you want to become a shinobi?" Amaya asked her. Looking into her emerald green eyes, and pale skin.

"Fo-"

"Not now, when you started?"

"For my grandfather," Sakura told her. She didn't know what was going on, her grandfather wouldn't talk to her, calling her a disgrace "But not anymore,"

"I know of your grandfather," Amaya said. She remembered meeting Sakura's grandfather, she just couldn't remember his name "His one of the few who loved to an old age, but you won't."

"Why not?" Sakura asked. Her grandfather told her the same thing, that with the way she was going, she would be lucky to make it to fourteen.

"There's no mercy out there," Amaya told her. There wasn't mercy on the streets, there wasn't mercy anywhere "They'll kill you easily, you can't beat a five year old, let alone someone who's been on the field for years,"

"But Sa-"

"Don't you 'Sasuke-kun' me, do you think he'll like someone weak? Someone who doesn't have self-respect? Who would throw herself at the first 'handsome' person she saw?" Amaya hissed, why didn't Sakura listen to her grandfather and not her mother "No, I've been around Kiba, and his a clan head and so is Sasuke, clan heads want someone strong, not weak!"

"Really, but mum. She said, he would want to save me," Sakura said. Her grandfather had told her the same thing, two people had told her the same thing. Both had lived different lives "She said. You were a demon,"

"Sakura, you're mothers not a shinobi," Amaya was pissed and wanted to kill her, painting her walls a bright orange should be pay back enough "They don't understand how dangerous, how you could die. No one will risk their neck for someone weak, because even if they saved you, you'll just die later, but the thing about later. It could be worse,"

"You don't have parents?"

"I know," Amaya hissed. Her eyes were burning, she closed her eyes so Sakura didn't see her eyes going red "I've lived on the streets. Me and my brother have to talk to four different clans,"

"I'm sorry," Sakura told her. She looked at her feet, she didn't understand what Amaya and Naruto went through, she was going to have to say sorry to her grandfather. Her mother never went onto the field, neither had her father, but her grandfather did and she didn't listen to him.

"That's okay, but I'll tell you this," Amaya said. This was one of her favourite sayings, her grandfather didn't tell her it, she found it "You don't know, what I've been through and the childhood I had,"

Amaya didn't tell her the whole thing, because the whole thing would saw her, one of the villagers who hated her, how she felt. Naruto knew and she knew that he felt the same way.

You don't know, what I've been through. The childhood I had, Amaya thought as she and Sakura went to the park. How much I hate myself. What I do to myself when I'm alone. How much I just want to give up. How much my heart hurts. How much I cry. You don't know me at all.

"Naruto should have found Sasuke… by now," Amaya said. She knew Sasuke was at the park, but she wasn't going to tell Sakura that! She'll let the idiot think that Naruto found him.

"He's late," Amaya said. They met Naruto and Sasuke at the park, and Sakura saw how he was behind Naruto. She wasn't going to throw herself at him, if he wanted her, then he could chase her, not the other way round.

"I know," Naruto sighed. Iruka was gone, Amaya and Naruto were able to talk to him for about two hours, after their friends were picked up by their senseis.

"Prank?" Amaya asked her brother. It's been three hours, this bastrad wasn't going to get away with this, Amaya had to cook dinner! And make sure her brother ate more than ramen.

"Of course," Naruto agreed. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke, they were on the other side of the room and for once Sakura was just reading a book, not going 'ga-ga' over Sasuke.

The dark haired boy who's hair who looked like a duck's rear, was surprised. He didn't care about the reason, he just knew that the Uzumaki's had a hand in it, just like the night his brother almost killed the clan. Both Naruto and Amaya denied it, saying they were in the area and were asking what was going on… well Amaya did. Naruto just said his partner ran off, and he was looking for her, he didn't know he was in the Uchiha compound until the third found him.

He was going to kill his brother, for making his mum become the clan head and because of him, they were almost of to be put in the some act. Itachi was going to pay with his life!

Amaya wondered what Sasuke was thinking about when he fixed his high collar blue shirt and fixed his white shorts. When she thought about it, she didn't want to know, so she didn't ask.

Tala and Kurama had taught them seals, along with Kushina and Minato. The twins found that the where a natural at them and they were already up to the fourth level. In sealing there were able ten to twelve levels, most of the Uzumaki seals where at the higher levels, since they learned quickly.

When they were five, Kushina taught them how to write and they didn't know why at first, but since they trusted the red haired lady, they knew that it was going to be helpful. With a water seal over the door, both Naruto and Amaya went to sleep out of complete boredom.

Miyoko and Kumiko both started barking after five minutes, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two puppies wondering what was wrong with them. Both were telling the twins that someone they knew was coming and was about to open the door.

Amaya knew that it was there late sensei and wondered why an ANBU were their teacher, that and they were going to find out who Inu was. She loved pulling pranks on her older brother, and her older sister. Inu and Neko had funny reactions… and that was the fact that they were reacting. 

Naruto didn't care who got wet, either way it was going to be funny. This was something that couldn't be traced to them, since they were too 'stupid' to know seals. They didn't care what they thought and never went about changing that view, that was the best when it come to pranks or trap making, they thought they were to dumb for something… when they could do it.

All four pre-teens looked at the door as it opened, silver hair came through before… whoever it was, was stocked. His jonin outfit was wet, his shoes were wet… even his socks! Were wet and his hair had come down somewhat, because of water.

When Kakashi looked at his 'students' all four of them looked as if, they had no idea that was going to happen. The silver haired man looked up, and saw a water seal… this was something Kushina would have pulled, so it was her children. Looking at his younger siblings, they did look surprised by what happened… they were good actors.

"The pranksters hit again," Amaya said "They've pulled this almost all year!"

"I've got to agree sis, it's funny. So I'm not going to stop who did it," Naruto agreed. This is way no one thought it was them, they had great control over their emotions and were really good at acting.

"Meet me at the roof," Kakshi told them, before disappearing.


	7. Chapter Seven- Kakashi (Inu), Sasuke (Duck butt) and Sakura (Bubble gum)

"That was funny," Amaya said. Both she and Naruto were looking at the door, where their older brother had been. They haven't seen him, since they were seven and both of them were annoyed about how Inu was advoiding them.

"And perfect pay back!" Naruto agreed. He wasn't happy with the man and Neko, he wasn't happy about the two of them had gone missing, it was like the two of them meant nothing to them, just another part of their job.

"Come Naruto!" Amaya said as she ran to the window. Yes she knew a faster way, but she didn't want the other two knowing her strange, or that sliver haired teacher that wanted them dead "We've got to beat those two,"

"Of course," With that Naruto and Amaya were running up the side of the school, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to look at the open window.

"Why did they do that?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who just looked as if saying 'I don't know' and he didn't. If she was to ask about two black haired Uchiha children that his mum was teaching with him, then he might be able to answer. Both Yuki and Zero were strange, when his mum told him that no one else would train, even when they had their blood limit and something didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said before she left the room, to run up a few flights of stairs. She was going to have to do something about her stamina running up about five flights of stairs might help.

"Hn," Sasuke huffed, before following the pinkette. He would do what Amaya and Naruto did, but something told him that they were talking to their 'sensei' and Sasuke wanted no part in it.

Kakashi was waiting for his students to make it to the top of the school's building, he was still slightly wet, from the Uzumaki twin's seal. He knew that they were the pranksters, it was how Kushina was, if Minato told Kakashi anything it was not to piss of a Senju or an Uzumaki female, since both were scary when they were bad and will get you for it. Tsunade and Kushina were related, Tsunade being Kushina's aunt, but the two acted like sisters.

Making Amaya that much scarier having both Senju and Uzumaki in her, but he was hoping that his sensei's genes would mellow her out… somewhat. Her temper will be deadly, and he hoped that only the enemy will ever feel her rage, but knowing his luck, he might find out first hand.

"Inu!" Naruto and Amaya yelled as they ran next to him. When he looked at the blond male and red haired female, he saw that both of them were mad, great he didn't have one pissed off Uzumaki, no he had two. 

"It's Kakashi,"

"Whatever, what happened?" Amaya yelled. She had half the mind to punch him for what he did, she thought that he was dead or he wanted them dead.

"How could you just leave?" Naruto yelled. If it wasn't for Miyoko and Kumiko, they wouldn't have none it was him, that and his was the only ANBU with gravity-defying grey hair. Now that the two could see his… or what was shown, since most of it was covered by a mask. So all you could really see was one eye, his nose and some skin in that one-fourth of his face. The mask only covered half of his face, but his forehead protector was covering a fourth of his face.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked them. No one was allowed to tell who they were in ANBU… well Kakashi never told anyone, but he knew that some had told. He was just glad that they only told family, or really trusted friends who they were or else things could have gotten messy pretty quickly.

"You're Inu, Miyoko and Kumiko knew your scent," Naruto told him. He knew that the man was trying to deny it, so did that mean that Inu no longer saw them as younger siblings?

"So don't you dare try to deny it," Amaya snapped and Kakashi was reminded of Kushina, why he kept getting reminded of his older sister he didn't know "So what you hate us now?"

"What? No,"

"Then why did you leave?" Naruto asked. Tears were in both of their eyes, and it broke Kakashi's heart that his younger siblings thought that he hated them.

"I was sent on a long mission," Kakashi told them. It was a five year mission and he had only came back in time for both Amaya and Naruto to finish the academy, he had almost gotten a ten year mission, but it wasn't suited to his skills… so they have him a five year one instead. He knew why, it was so he was away from both Naruto and Amaya "For five years,"

"Oh, and here I thought you hated us," Amaya sang "Or wanted to get away from my temper,"

Amaya and Naruto sat on the steps, and that's when he remembered that he had two other students, who were coming up the steps and they were on the second floor and this building had about three sections and twenty floors, so they might be a while.

"What's with that look?" Naruto asked and Amaya just put her head on her hands. Both were trying to look innocent, but he knew they pulled something.

"What do you do?" Kakashi asked both of them, if it was anything like the water seal, then he pity them and if it wasn't thing they did to the 'demon hunters' than he didn't want to be them.

"Nothing," They sang together, causing a shiver to go up Kakashi's back, he hated it when they 'started doing that at six, but now it was a habit? Great, they were trying to scare him… weren't they?

"You did something, didn't you?" Kakashi knew they weren't going to tell, and he sometimes wished that the Hokage never told them about his Genin days. He was pretty sure that he heard the elders giggling about 'pranks from their youth' and how this generation had to put up with 'pranks, out of Team Tobirama's boredom' and that was only a month ago. So he asked the Hokage and he gave him a list of pranks that have been pulled on the village since he left.

Kakashi thought that the Hokage would have been mad, but he just laughed and told him that he was glad that 'Amaya and Naruto point out flaws' and that it wasn't the enemy who saw through their security.

"Maybe, but it'll teach them to dodge," Amaya said. Her face in a wide smile and Kakashi knew that smile, both Kushina and Minato wore it when they did something.

"And it might built their team work," Naruto said. His face was in the exact same smile, the next few years of his life were going to be hell and he was expecting a lot of pranks. Some a copy of what Kushina and Mikoto did, how Kushina got an Uchiha into pranking he didn't know or if he heard right a copy of what Team Tobirama did.

"Might also show them, why shinobi don't take stairs," Amaya said. She was thinking about the teams when she, Naruto, Hiashi or any other ninja scared her grandfather through the window, making him ask 'what was wrong with the door?' and with Amaya or Naruto telling him that it was 'more fun' to come or exit through the window. As soon as they were able, both Amaya and Naruto started coming through the window.

"Why don't we take stairs?" Kakashi already knew that answer, or the reason that he didn't take stairs, being both a waste of time and yo-

"You're easier to pick off, and it's a waste of time," Naruto told him. He was going to let Amaya say the third reason, it was the reason that most of the teachers started to avoid the stairs where they could.

"Or they might be a trap or prank waiting for you," Amaya finished. She loved scaring people, she didn't know why, but it might because of the way most people treated her and her brother, that made her like to see people's fear.

"You two are a worry," Kakashi sighed.

"We're not a worry…" Amaya sang. She knew what he meant, but you couldn't have gone through what they did, without some affect, shown or not.

"… we're shinobi or ninjas, and we can protect ourselves, huh…" Naruto said. He knew that Amaya was going to point out what made him weird. The strong the person, the weirder they are, it was a rule, such as Kakashi and Gai they were strong, but one read porn out in the open and the other yelled and screamed about 'youth'.

"… the stronger the person, the weirder they are. Pervert," Amaya finished. She knew that Sakura and Sasuke were nearing their trap and they needed to keep Kakashi from thinking about the two, which was easy for both of them were really good at thinking on their feet.

"Pervert?"

"You read those books, and only perverts read them," Amaya told him. She might have read a bit herself, after a drank lost it in the red light distract. It had a good plot and was a good book, but it didn't stop it from being a porn book.

"How?" Kakashi wasn't always able to watch them, both Naruto and Amaya were good at escaping from ANBU, in bright colours.

"You don't want to know," Naruto told him. He didn't want to know and he was her brother, of course now they could share memoirs didn't mean they wanted to.

When Sasuke and Sakura had turned up at the roof, both Amaya and Naruto had gone to sleep, Amaya using Naruto's lap like a pillow, while the rest of her body was on the stone step. Naruto was sitting up, his arm around his sister as if protecting her.

Kakashi was reading an orange book, hearing the door opened he looked at his two other students and almost laughed. Both of them were covered in bright paint, Sasuke had 'duck butt' written on the back of his shirt, while Sakura had 'recovering fangirl' on the back of her pink dress. Sakura was going to change her outfit… and ask her grandfather what she had to do to become a true shinobi. Besides, Sakura thought if someone likes me, it'll be for me.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked them. Sasuke just granted and sat down next to Amaya's feet. Which were bare, for as long as Sakura and Sasuke has known Naruto and Amaya, they've never worn shoes.

"Mystery pranksters," Sakura said. She didn't know if her sensei would get it, but if someone said that to any of the teachers, they'd know and would give them things to clean up. It was also one of the reasons that most girl's brought a change of clothes to school.

"Of course," Kakashi told her. He was looking at both Amaya and Naruto, it seemed that the two didn't want to be known for their pranks and were just happy to see the results "Why don't we get to know which other,"

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Naruto. She forgot that the school at twenty levels and her legs were screaming at her, now all she had to do was the same thing when she wanted to go home.

"Name, hobbies, dislikes, likes and dreams," Kakashi told her. Someone had to wake Naruto and Amaya or they would know what was going on and wake up themselves.

"Hey Sakura," Amaya said as she looked at the girl, she had to hide the fact that she knew what happened "What's with the new look? You're brighter than Naruto, when his wearing his jumpsuit,"

"I'm glad he changed that," Sakura whispered. She remembered what both twins wore before, they were bright and made them look like they were larger than they were, a girl names Mia once called Amaya fat and Choji didn't take too kindle to it, seeing how she and Shikamaru were friends. That's when her and Naruto's friendship with Choji started, that and their love for food "Why don't you go first,"

"True, you're the 'unknown' one," Amaya said. She and Naruto knew who he was, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and my dislikes. Dreams for the future…. Haven't got on and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said. Amaya and Naruto weren't surprised about the lack of information, but of course they were going to pull the same thing.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered. She hated the fact that she knew nothing about him, in fact she knew nothing about anyone of them, even her 'curse' that her mother told her to have.

"Next, Bubble gum," Kakashi said. He pointed at Sakura showing that it was her turn, but she didn't know what to say. Well, she could tell them her dislikes and likes, as herself and not the Sakura her mother forced her to be.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading and plants, I dislike perverts and Ino-pig. I don't have any dreams for the future," Sakura said.

"Duck butt," Kakashi said. Both Naruto and Amaya looked at Sakura, wondering if she was going to do anything and when she didn't, a giant smile was on Amaya's face.

""My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I don't have a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said. Hiding the bottom half behind his hand.

Needs to go to a doctor Amaya thought. When she looked at Sakura, she knew that the pinkette was thinking about his words and she was happy to see that she pulled back a little.

Knew it Kakashi thought, when he heard about the Uchiha and who did it, he was warned that Sasuke wanted revenge.

Oh brother, was Naruto's only thought on the matter, when Amaya asked what he thought about Sasuke after their training session all he could say was 'someone needs to remove that pole up his ass'.

"Red head," Kakashi said pointing at Amaya. He told some of the ANBU not to call her 'tomato' because she reacted like her mum, or any Uzumaki. Through Amaya didn't look like a tomato, since she has Minato's small frame, when he was a child, but his large eyes.

"I'm Amaya Uzumaki and this is Miyoko," Amaya said as she pointed to the puppy in her lap "I like cooking, gardening, my brother and Miyoko. My dislikes are… there are too many. My dream is to become head of ANBU and to help Naruto become Hokage,"

"Blondie,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kumiko," Naruto said. Kumiko was on his head "I like Amaya's cook, gardening and my sister. I dislike learning to cook and people who judge without knowing the person. My dream is become Hokage with Amaya as my head of ANBU,"

"Okay, now tomorrow we'll start our duties as ninja with survival training," Kakashi said. Before he left five years, the Hokage tried having him take five different teams, and their reactions were funny.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked him. As he started laughing, Amaya and Naruto weren't amused, they knew what was happening, since they used to spy on genin teams to see how they ran and it was good training.

"It's just you're going to freak out," Kakashi told them. All genin did, they thought they were safe once they were out of the academy, only jonins had control over this part, so they could easily weed out the weak.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He knew that Kakashi wasn't going to tell them, until someone asked. Amaya wasn't going to, but she looked about five seconds away from killing him.

"Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest get send back to the academy. The rate of failure over 66%" Kakashi told them. Naruto and Amaya just looked at Miyoko, who was sleeping in the violet eyed girls lap.

"What!" Sakura yelled. She was going to say something, but Kakashi handed them a piece of paper.

"See you at seven, also don't eat breakfast," Kakashi told them. He never knew how many were going to listen, but he did this to see if they questioned some of their orders "Or else you'll throw up, see ya!"

In a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone, Amaya and Naruto just looked at the other two. They were going to have to tell them, not to listen to what Kakashi just said.

"Eat, don't listen to him, you'll need energy tomorrow," Naurot told them. Amaya was going to cook tomorrow "Why don't you come over, and you can try some of Amaya's cooking,"

"He says seven, but he meant ten," Amaya told them, picking Miyoko from her lap, placing her in the hood of her jacket "See ya,"

In a puff of smoke, both Naruto and Amaya was gone. Sasuke was going to have to tell Sakura where the two lived, and Sakura had to think of a way to get out of the house, that didn't mean telling them that she was going Amaya's place. She could stay at her grandfathers, she didn't want to talk to her parents, now that her rose-tinted glasses where taken off.

"I need to see my grandfather, see ya Sasuke," Sakura said as she ran down the stairs and to her grandfathers, she kept most of her work out gear there, since her mother didn't want to see the ugly things.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he ran down the building, he was never taking stairs again, not after what happened.

In fact he didn't even want to think about what happened.


	8. Chapter Eight- Teamwork Is The Key

“He’s late!” Sakura huffed. Naruto and Amaya were taking up the trees, their partners in their lap. Sasuke was hiding behind the red head, not that he’d tell anyone.   
“Sakura… you’re being loud,” Amaya was going to tell the girl when she was being loud, since both her and her brother’s hearing was as good as a dog’s, it really did hurt them to be in the same room as Sakura… or any other fan girl.   
“He’s late,”  
“Sakura, we have eyes,” Amaya told her. She was also getting pissed, if that guy didn’t show up soon, then she was going to ki… she meant hurt that guy.   
“He’ll be here soon,” Naruto said before lying down, Kumiko jumping onto his stomach. It’s been an hour over their meeting time, so he was able to get two more hours’ worth of sleep “Its better if we get some sleep, or warm up, even eating. We’ve got two hours,”  
“Two hours isn’t soon,”   
“Amaya in Kaka land it is,” Naruto face was straight, even if he was looking at the clouds. Both knew that Inu would be late to a lot of things beside high ranking missions and safety.   
“Whatever,”   
\--  
“You’re late!”   
“And you’re loud,” Amaya growled. Seriously what was with that girl and yelling? She really did think that the pinkette was trying to damage both her and Naruto’s hearing, if she wasn’t, then she was doing a horrible job at lowing her voice.   
Kakashi just looked at his younger sibling with a smile on his face. He didn’t know if this team would pass, but he knew that Naruto and Amaya would at least figure out some of it. They did hang around the third.   
“Why don’t we start the test?” he asked them, all four genin looked at him and he explained the rules to a test, that his sensei used on him.   
\--  
Both Naruto and Amaya were hiding in the forest around training ground four. Both thought something was fishy about the test. They had to get a bell, but he never said they had to keep it. That and the Leaf village was known for their team work, the number of enemies that cursed that to them, made it pretty clear.   
“Amaya… he’s coming,” Both Naruto and Amaya were sensors. They gained the ability from having to sense when someone was going to attack them, through rarely and they were on par with some more ‘experienced’ sensors. Like most of their skills, they kept this one hidden even from their grandfather.   
“I know,”   
“He’s a pervert,”  
“If the book he’s reading says anything, then yes, he is,” she muttered. The sexy jutsu would work, but she’d have to be the one who did it. Naruto turned into an older version of himself and so did Amaya, both agreed they would be beating their gender with a stick to keep the other safe.   
“Sexy jutsu?”   
“Brother, we think along the same lines,”   
Amaya jumped from the trees and into the small clearing, he was coming and she wasn’t going to allow him to know that Naruto was there. Her twin would be able to get the bells and she would distract him, without showing that they knew clan jutsu. The Inuzuka clan was a given with their partners, but Miyoko was with Naruto.   
“Where’s your brother?” Kakashi asked dropping in front of the girl. Naruto was getting behind him, ready to get the bell when the moment came.   
“He’s…. ‘Sexy no jutsu’,” Amaya shouted. Soon Kakashi was looking at a sixteen year red head with a large bust and hips, perfect skin and a small waist. Unlike Naruto, Amaya didn’t have whisker marks that reminded people of the fox, but she had clear skin. Like how Naruto’s pupils were normal were Amaya’s looked more like a wolf, but only slightly and you really had to look for it.   
While Kakashi was looking at Amaya, Naruto was pissed. Sure, they made the jutsu to stop perverts, but that didn’t stop him from being pissed off with Kakashi. He was their older brother and yet, he feel for it. Slowly walking behind him and grabbed the two bells, along with everything in his bag.   
“Tomato,” Kakashi muttered and he soon realised his mistake. He knew Amaya’s mother and knew how she would react, looking at the girl. He saw that she had realised the jutsu and looked at him like she was planning his death.  
“Don’t call me,” Amaya whispered her hands in fists, she knew she couldn’t hurt everyone who called her names, but no one called her a tomato and gets away with it “TOMATO!!”   
When Naruto and Amaya left, Kakashi was beaten up on the ground, since he didn’t think she’d be able to cause as much damage as her mother did, but he was wrong and he also found that everything was missing from his pouch… including his favourite book.   
\--  
Amaya was the one who found Sakura and Naruto found Sasuke, both of them weren’t in the best positions, but the twins knew that they had to avoid their pissed of sensei. Both of them knew that he was going to try and get his book back, which Naruto was carrying, since Amaya all but cursed the person who made her touch the thing.   
Sakura was on the ground, foam coming out of her mouth and to the young red head, she looked like a dog with rabies, only pink. She should have known that Sakura would be tricked and it seemed like the girl was only trapped in a genjutsu. If it wasn’t for the Hyuga clan, then she and her brother wouldn’t be able to do genjutsu, since their control would be shitty.   
“Good morning Bubble gum,”  
“Sasuke?”  
“Genjutsu,”  
Sakura sit up at this and looked at her other female team mate. She was happy that Sasuke wasn’t hurt, but her pride was hurt. Amaya just looked at her, her hair was still in its pony tail and Sakura had hers free “I feel for something basic, didn’t I?”   
“It’s fine Sakura, this is the first most of us have been in a fight,” Amaya didn’t blame the pinkette, her mother told her that people would save her and that she didn’t need to train “I’d blame your mother, from now on, listen to your grandfather,”   
“Thanks, but we need to get the bells,”  
“We don’t, he never said we needed a whole bell. So half for you and half for me,” Amaya said while handing Sakura the other half of the bell, soon the two girls went to hide. Their male teammates can deal with their pissed off sensei.   
\--  
Naruto wasn’t having the same luck. Sasuke thought he could do it himself, but after Naruto told him that both he and Amaya had the bells. He wasn’t the happiest person in the world. Even more so, when he told the raven that Amaya and Sakura would most likely leave the pissed of Jonin to them.   
“The test is going to end in five. We have a bell, he never a whole bell, which means we pass,” Naruto knew where Amaya and Sakura were and they should follow them, after all four genin had more of a chance than two “Come we need the find the other two,”  
“Hn,”   
Amaya and Sakura weren’t that hard to find, since Naruto had Kumiko track them down. The two girls were hiding were they met, luckily Amaya had two clones running around the forest, one had a henged copy of Kakashi’s book.   
“Hey Sasuke, Naruto,” Amaya said looking at the clouds, Kakashi needed to hide his weakness better, if they were able to sit in the open. Then again the solid shadow clone, could trick even the Hyuga and they were able to see the chakra network.   
“Now we wait,”   
\--  
All four genin were eating the food Amaya gave them. The bell had went off and both Uzumaki’s caught Kakashi by surprise since he was following four clones and not his students. So he made his way back to the meeting point. This team had passed, since they had worked together. If they kept it like this, they might be one of the strongest genin teams, but he still needed to get his book back.


	9. Chapter Nine- The Secret S-rank

“Amaya, Naruto,” Hiruzen said while looking at the twelve year olds, both of them had been taking missions for years. Through they couldn’t take as many when they entered the academy. Both were in the Hunter ANBU, some of the best he had “Itachi needs to come back,”   
“Something happened in Akashi,” Amaya asked her tone flat, this was a mission, so she needed to act like an adult, the childish act only showed around others “Guessing we need to get to one of their hide outs,”   
“He’s in the one near Wave,”   
“So we’ll get a mission that’ll take us to wave,” Naruto said while looking at the old man. Who just nodded, the two twins were better than most ANBU had their age, since they trained none stop since they were three.   
“Don’t worry, we already have plans on how to trick the others,” Amaya said, then she thought about the letter that Itachi gave her “but what about Madara, his being used as well.”   
“How’s Madara being used?” Hiruzen didn’t remember much about the Uchiha, since he left before he become a genin, but his sensei didn’t have very nice things to say about the man “he was killed,”   
“You really Hashirama could kill his best friend?” Naruto asked from what he understood from what Amaya told him from Mito’s diary, the two were friends from childhood “Madara’s being used since Izuna died, someone feed his paranoia and he thought that Hashirama wanted to kill him,”   
“He can be helped, both Naruto and I have ways,”   
“Of course Amaya, Naruto,” Hiruzen told them. Instead of one Uchiha they would be bringing back two, but Madara would be old by now. However he was sure that was someone around Madara’s age still around.   
“Obito is still alive,” Naruto calmed “So we’ll have three Uchiha’s coming back, through they’re going to have to hide in ANBU, with only their clan knowing,”   
“How do you know this?”   
“We have our ways,” Amaya and Naruto said. Their two partners barking with them. Amaya also had a way for Madara to come back to the village, since no one would accept him, but if that seal worked, then he would be able to come back to the home he and Hashirama built.   
“I’ll give your team the C-rank, then you take it from there,”   
\--  
“I’m giving you a C-rank,” Hiruzen told Team Seven, Kakashi understood the hidden order. He wasn’t allowed to dismiss this one “Sent the client in,”   
Soon the four where looking at an old drunk. With builders gear, both Amaya and Naruto sensed something off, but if they wanted to complete their S-rank mission then they’ll just have to be quiet. The two were sure, they wouldn’t find another reason to go missing for a few weeks.   
“I thought I hired shinobi, not snort nose brats with dogs,” Tazuna said while looking at his guards. Two were wearing black, while one girl wore pink and the other blue and white. After Kakashi’s test, Sakura went to her grandfather asking what it meant to be a shinobi and what she should wear. So instead of the pink dress and green shorts. She wore a soft pink shirt that cling to her body, over it was a black jacket with the Haruno clan symbol in white on the back. She also wore a dark pink apron skirt with black shorts underneath and a blue shinobi shoes on her feet. She had to thank Amaya for her new look.   
She thought the red head would’ve been bad at picking clothes, since her and her brother wore bright colours during the academy, but Amaya told her that was on purpose and when she gained her trust more, than she would tell her the reason behind it.   
“Sir, you know with strength you can’t always see it,” Amaya calmly said while Kakashi had to hold Naruto back “I took Ballet for a few years, in fact, I still take lessons. I’ve taken Sakura to a few, so don’t look at us and think we’re weak,”   
“Ballet?” Kakashi asked while looked at his little sister. Who just glared at him with her large dark purple eyes. Her eyes had gotten darker over the years, through Naruto’s had gotten softer. She told him that they was a reason, but ‘it wasn’t any of his business and he needed to keep his nose out of their personal lives’.   
“Anyway, I’m Tazuna and I need great protection to finish my bridge in wave,” Tazuna said while taking a drink from his Sake. Naruto was still grumbling under his breathe, while Amaya just patted the top of his head to calm him down.   
“Meet in hour,” Kakashi told them, while Amaya and Naruto just looked at each other, a giant smile on their face.  
“You mean four hours,” Amaya and Naruto said at the same time. Causing Kakashi to freeze, he was starting to hate it when they talked together, it was worse when Sakura and Sasuke was able to click in and joined, they loved messing with him.  
“Or maybe five,” Sakura said while Tazuna was looking at the man with disbelieve in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe that someone could be that late, then again he didn’t know Shinobi.   
“No, one,” Kakashi told them. That’s when they saw that he wasn’t going to ‘get lost on the road of life’ or going to ‘cross a black cat and go the long way round’.   
\--  
Amaya and Naruto where the first ones there, having some blood in their pockets. The two didn’t have a bag, since they were able to do storage seals. Amaya just had one of her swords on her back, while Naruto had his dagger. Amaya’s kunai pouch was on her back, while Naruto’s was on his right leg.   
“Hey Sakura,” the twins said when the pink haired girl arrived. Then Sasuke came quickly after, he was still getting used to Sakura not going all fan girl over him, but she still had her moment. In those moments he would hide behind or next to Amaya, if she wasn’t there, than Naruto.   
Amaya almost screamed for joy when she saw the middle, both her and Naruto would be able to replace themselves, since chakra would already be in use. So when the demon brothers attacked Kakashi, Amaya and Naruto were on the two. The two soon replaced themselves with their blood clones.   
Blood clones were useful, because they could stay active for about two months, but they took a lot of chakra and a small drop of blood. Amaya and Naruto made them before their team arrived, all they had to do was replace themselves with their clones.


	10. Chapter Ten- The Leaf’s White Angel and Red Devil

Amaya and Naruto laughed as they ran away from their team. The two looked at each other, there was a reason no one knew that they went on missions, something Tala and Kurama taught them. Carefully the two walked into a cave that was nearby.   
“Naruto, are you ready?” Amaya asked her brother, when he nodded his head. The two transformed. When the smoked cleared two children stood where the twins were.   
Both Amaya and Naruto never used their real name, since that would make them easy to track and the village already thought they were monsters, it was better that they didn’t know that the two had already killed.   
Naruto went by Natsu Nikki. In this form he had blood red hair and eyes. His whisker birth marks got darker and his teeth shaper. He was wearing a deep red t-shirt with flames on the bottom hem with black pants, he still didn’t wear shoes.   
Amaya went by Kaiyo Nikki. She had bright white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was paler, almost looking like the snow, her teeth were also shaper. She was wearing a kimono-like top that was blue with white snowflakes, a black knee length skirt with pale lining and white leggings. The two couldn’t take their partners, as Kumiko and Miyoko would keep up the blood clones.   
Both ‘Kaiyo’ and ‘Natsu’ had gotten titles and a page in the bingo book, being the youngest to ever enter the hunter division of the ANBU. White Angel and Red Devil, the leaders of the other villages weren’t happy that their best man were being taken down by children.  
“Natsu, we need to find their base,” Kaiyo said while trying to sense any high level chakra. She wasn’t having any luck so far, but she had to guess that it wouldn’t be somewhere anyone could find it.   
“I might have found it,” Natsu said while pointing a tanned finger to the west. It was close to the borders and Naruto had to admit that they did think things through. The two looked at each other and were off.   
One week later, Hideout, Wave borderline   
Kaiyo and Natsu looked at the giant bolder, then at each other. Kaiyo looked at the piece of paper and she knew it was a trap. However, she wanted to know if their targets were inside, before they disordered the seal and fought whoever was inside.   
“Natsu, are they there?” Kaiyo asked the red head, who was already using his Byakugan. Two of their targets were there. Madara and Itachi. Madara was by himself, while Itachi was with his partner. He was a kind man, even if he looked like a giant shark.   
“I’ll get Itachi, you get Madara,” Natsu said while pointing to his sister and then at the bolder. The two quickly out their hands on the seal and broke it, without having to go to the other five sites. Natsu and Kaiyo just looked at each other, before going their separate ways.   
Hideout, Itachi’s Room  
“Hello,” Itachi said when he fault charka came into his room, Kisume was getting sushi from the kitchen, so he was by himself.   
“Hello Itachi,” Natsu said while calmly walking in front of the adult. Itachi just looked at the boy and was wondering why the Hokage sent the Red Devil to get him “It’s me, Naruto. Amaya and I just a have a few forms, these ones are just known,”   
“How’s Sasuke?”   
“He’s fine, but at the moment,” Natsu said while quickly making his blood clone make a shadow clone, then he had his blood clones memory “he’s at wave, learning water walking,”   
“I’ve told the Hokage that my partner was joining me,” Itachi told him. He didn’t know how he was going to get into the Leaf, until Naruto or Natsu, handed him a mask. It was an ANBU mask and it seems he had another one, which would be given to Kisuma.   
Hideout, Madara’s Room   
Kaiyo looked into the room, where she saw an old man. His long and spiky hair was white, he also looked like he had nothing to live for. He wouldn’t be able to do anything, not without bones breaking.   
“Hello, Madara Uchiha,” she said while walking behind the old man. The seal was already drawn on her arm. He wasn’t going to be able to get away, of course Tala was going to help her.   
“Who’s there?” he asked when he felt a small hand on his back. The last time she felt a hand this small was when he was a child.   
“I’m Amaya Uzumaki,” she told him, while putting the seal on his back. She slowly walked in front of them, while he slowly opened old black eyes.   
“Related to Mito Uzumaki?”  
“She’s my great, great grandmother… I think it’s two, but it might be three.”  
“Why are you here?”   
“This might hurt a bit,” Kaiyo told him while putting her hand in front of her face. The seal on his back glowed and soon the room was filled with a bright light.   
Kaiyo was soon looking at a twelve year old Madara. With short spiky hair, she thought he was cute and she was glad that she found that seal among Mito’s things. It seemed they shared the same idea, but Mito wanted to do if for Hashirama. Carefully picking the boy up, she went to find her brother and Itachi.   
Three days later, Hokage’s Office  
“Amaya?” Hiruzen asked. The two twins had dropped their transformations. Amaya was holding a knocked out young Madara in her lap, she didn’t want anyone touching him. She didn’t know if they would know who he was, but she wasn’t taking the chance.   
“Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki,” Amaya told him. Like that would explain everything, he could kind of work out the link between the two, but he was going to have to trust his granddaughter on this one.   
“Welcome back Itachi… where’s Obito?”   
“We couldn’t find him,” Naruto said. That boy was nowhere to be found, when they saw that the group was going back to wave. They needed to get their before them, but their clones would go their home.   
No one noticed that they weren’t there, so that was mission success in their eyes. Amaya was the one who had to keep an eye on Madara, but she told them, that she would be fine.   
Amaya’s Apartment  
Madara didn’t know where he was. All he remembered was a brat with white hair, now he was facing a brat with red hair. She almost looked like Mito, but her features were shaper. He felt rope around his torso and glared at her, feeling something was off.   
“Let me get you a mirror,” the girl said while walking into a small room, while returning with a large piece of glass in a frame. When she placed it in front of him, he almost screamed… he looked twelve, the same age he meet Hashirama “I’m Amaya, last time you saw me I had white hair,”   
“How am I twelve?” Madara asked, he didn’t want to lose control of his emotions, but he wasn’t happy about his age.  
“Mito made a seal… and this is the result,” Amaya told him while rolling her eyes, taking the mirror back to the bathroom.   
“Why did you use it?”   
“This is your home,” she told him, while standing in front of him. Jacket making her look bigger than she was “no matter what, the Leaf village shouldn’t have done what they did, but everyone makes mistakes and they’re dead,”   
“And how would you know?” Madara asked. He didn’t like how this little girl knew his background, however, with this voice he wouldn’t be able to tell her what to do.   
“It’s called reading.” Amaya huffed. She didn’t get what was so hard about what she was telling him “before you ask how I know. I’m a Jinchuriki… and was treated horribly for it. Also if it makes you feel better the Senju are done to one clan member while the Uchiha still have twenty to thirty,”  
Madara just looked at her, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but then he saw his clans symbol around her neck and decided that she was part of his clan. He wasn’t the head this time, someone else was and he couldn’t order her around. For all he knew, she was part of the main house or the branch.   
“We should go to sleep,” she said while picking him up and walking to her room, where she had another bed for the young male. She had to keep an eye on him, so he had to live with her “Also, Hashirama never wanted to do what he did,”   
He didn’t say anything just looked at the ceiling while she removed the ropes, he wouldn’t be able to do anything to her, his chakra was locked and so was the room. She was also a light sleeper and if he did try something, then he was going to have to sleep with her.   
“Good night, Madara,”


	11. Chapter Eleven- Madara Welcome Back To The Leaf Village

Amaya was awake before Madara was, but she was happy to watch the gently raise and fall of his chest. She wasn’t sure if the news had sunk in, nor was she sure how he was going to react. Getting out of bed, she decided that it would be better if she had breakfast ready.  
Madara opened his eyes. He had woke up to the smell of pancakes, something he hadn’t had in years, in fact he couldn’t cook.   
“Morning sleeping beauty,” a voice said breaking through his thoughts and when he saw a small hand in front of him, his eyes widened as he looked at the red haired girl “Mikoto is coming over, also she’s the Uchiha clan head,”  
Madara just looked at her, the girl sighed and went to a dresser. He looked at the clothes she was giving him, it was different to what he wore at this age. Black pants, dark blue shirt sleeved shirt and black jacket.   
“Madara, you might want to get dressed before she comes,” Amaya told him, while sighing “also my brother will be over soon, so up and get dressed,”   
He just watched as she left, taking the clothes in his hand and putting them on. When he left the room, he saw that he was in a small apartment and that a blond male was sitting on a couch reading a book. The boy looked up from his book and Madara saw pale blue eyes, different to the dark purple that belonged to the red head.   
“I’m Naruto Uzumaki, older brother to Amaya Uzumaki,” he said a giant smile on his whiskered face “It’s nice to meet you Madara, Amaya told me what happened last night,”   
“Naruto, you’re older by a few minutes,” Amaya told the boy as she put breakfast on the table “one day, you’ll need to know how to cook. Seriously, we don’t live together anymore and you’re at my house more than your own,”  
“Yes, but Mikoto is coming over,” Naruto muttered while walking to the table, Madara just looked at the two. He didn’t feel as angry as he would have, like something had changed or it was his younger body.   
Amaya just looked at him, before gently taking his hand and pulling him to the table. The boy needed to eat and she would force feed him if she had to. The three ate in silence, a knock on the door was the only thing that broke it. Amaya just got up and answered the door.   
Both Hiruzen and Mikoto wanted to make sure that the two were okay. Madara was a missing nin for a reason, but was willing to give him a chance “Hello Amaya, Naruto. The Hokage wants to talk to Madara,”  
“Okay, grandfather,” Amaya just looked at him with a knowing look. He just didn’t want to do more paperwork, the council had learned the hard way when they tried that “he’s with Naruto and the chakra seals are still on him,”   
\--  
“So Madara,” Mikoto said while looking at the young boy. She couldn’t see a monster, just a lonely boy “it seems that both Amaya and Naruto have taken a shine to you,”  
Madara just looked at the women. He was surprised that a female was in charge, but when Amaya told him about the Uchiha Massacre, he understood “Hn.”   
“You’re no longer a missing nin,” Hiruzen told him, the old man wanted to get a response out of him “you’re now on Team Seven with Amaya Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha,”   
Madara just stared at him with wide eyes and blunted out “Are you serious, this isn’t a joke?”   
“No joke,” Mikoto said a small smile on her face as Miyuki ran into the room. Followed by Amaya, Naruto had gone to the bridge to train with Sakura and Sasuke “you’re a member of the Uchiha clan, and I’m sure Amaya would talk to the third if it was a joke,”  
“Grandpa owes me,” Amaya had a giant smile on her face “I told him the key to his paper work and now he can do more things for the village. Talking about paper work, don’t you have some to do?”   
“Clones are doing that,” Hiruzen said a smile on his lips. He handed Amaya a scroll before leaving. Both Amaya and Mikoto almost laughed when they heard him mutter something about ‘meetings’ and ‘ANBU’.   
\--  
“Come on, Madara,” Amaya said while pulling the boy down the streets. Her hair in a bun, making her look more like Mito in Madara’s mind.   
“I’m coming,” Madara grumbled. He gave up trying to get out of her hold. Instead he just looked at the village that he had tried to burn to the ground. The buildings were different and it was larger.   
“Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke,” Amaya shouted when they got to the training grounds. Madara was just happy that she stopped dragging him “here’s our new team mate, Madara Uchiha,”   
“An Uchiha…” Sakura said while looking at him, will he the black hair and eyes, along with the spiky hair, she was also learning to trust Amaya. Both Amaya and her grandfather was teaching or reteaching her, how to be a shinobi and she was off her diet.   
“I see,” Sasuke muttered before going back to his spare. He had never seen him before, but he never saw the two his mum was teaching, until she started teaching them, so Madara was most likely one of them.   
“Bastard, don’t look elsewhere,” Naruto growled while getting Sasuke in the side, he was lost in his thoughts and didn’t see the blond coming. Sakura just sighed and went to talk to Amaya and Madara, Miyuki just barker and ran to the pinkette.   
“Kakashi’s not here yet?” Amaya asked, frowning when Sakura just looked at her. He was always three hours late and if she felt like it, she would set a trap for him.   
“Kakashi?” Madara asked looking at the girl. Both of them just smiled, how where they going to tell him about Kakashi’s habit… Amaya decided to be blunt about it.   
“He’s always three hours late, sometimes two… I think he was four hours late once,”   
“Three, Four, Two hours late,” Madara muttered. At least Hashirama was on time, he was late about two or three times, but the older male had a good reason and judging from Amaya’s and Sakura’s face this ‘Kakashi’ didn’t.   
\--  
Kakashi didn’t know what to think. He just got another Genin, as if the first three weren’t bad enough. Sasuke thought he was better than everyone else, Sakura was getting better, but she would have random fangirl moments. Amaya and Naruto were just loud, annoying and cheerful, they reminded him of Obito.   
“You’re late!” Sakura screamed forgetting about her fight with Amaya, who just kicked her in the ribs. Sending the girl crashing into a tree, stopping the boys three way and free for all fight.   
“You keep forgetting about my hearing,” Amaya snapped. That girl was going to make her deaf on of these days, stupid high pitch voice “stop yelling, Kakashi isn’t deaf.”  
“No ‘sensei’?” Kakashi asked his little sister. Who just glared at him and kicked his knee. She was almost as strong as Kushina and if she kept this up… she might even be stronger than Tsunade. With that thought he went pale, notching a dark haired boy glaring at him.   
“Kakashi this is Madara,” Naruto said pointing to the boy “Sasuke, Madara why don’t we get back to our training. Kakashi can help the girl’s today,”   
“Hn…” the two raven’s said before they returned to their fight. Amaya and Sakura just sighed and rolled their eyes, while getting away from the males. They were just glad that it was Taijutsu.   
Kakashi just looked at them, before going to the two girl’s. Both of whom had started their fight again. He was going to have to keep an eye on the two fights, the boys more so than the girls.


	12. Chapter Twelve- The Forest Of Death

“I hate this forest!” Amaya said in frustration, Madara just nodded. Both of them had been blown away from the rest of their team “I also hate this test. Guess we’ll have to find the others,”   
“Amaya, calm down,” Madara sighed. He didn’t know how they were going to find the others. He still had all of his abilities, but Amaya only unsealed them… after the written part of the Chuunin exams, which the goal was to gather information, something all of Team Seven did “how we’ll we track them… you don’t have Miyuki with you,”   
“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Amaya told him. Not many knew about her bloodline, so most of the clan heads, Hinata and Kiba, later she would add Madara to this list.   
“I won’t,”   
\--  
“I hate this forest!” Naruto shouted Sakura and Sasuke just looked at him. He hated the wind that made two of their team mates disappear. The blond looked at the other two, they needed a plan and they were going to learn about his blood line “I need to tell you something,”   
“What!” Sasuke shouted when Naruto told him about his blood line, Sakura looked at him like he grew another head “you mean I’ve been training with you for years… and Amaya! No wonder you act like them,”   
“Sasuke, Naruto were are Amaya and Madara?” Sakura asked as she looked around the clear field. All three of them were in a cave, Naruto putting seals around the entrance. So no one could see or hear them.   
“I don’t know Sakura, they’re out of my range of vision,” Naruto whispered using his Byakugan to try and find them “also keep still and quiet. Someone is looking around, they’re not genin so it’s better if we wait for them to leave,”   
\--  
“So you have every bloodline in fire country,” Madara said while Amaya tried to locate her brother’s chakra, but since she couldn’t find it, she knew something was wrong. Naruto didn’t brother hiding… unless he was trying to hide from someone.   
“Pretty much,” Amaya said while feeling a large source of chakra coming towards them. They had almost as much as her grandfather. The person was also by themselves, so that ruled out Gaara and Fu “also we need to hide, coming Madara,”   
“Hide, why are we hiding?”   
“Someone’s lying about their status.”   
“Then what are we waiting for?” Madara said. After Amaya explained who and what the white haired girl was, he understood why she wouldn’t want anyone knowing her true strength. Both Amaya and Madara went into a cave, one made from the bottom of a tree.   
Amaya quickly put a seal on the wall. It was one that both she and Naruto were found of using, one that was genjutsu based and allowed their scent, sound to be hidden as well as made them invisible, the only downside was that they weren’t able to move with it. If it was put on the walls of a cave, then it would only be the cave the seal would work.   
“No one can hear us,” she whispered as a young female jumped down, a snake on her shoulders. She looked around and seemed pissed. Like she couldn’t find something. Both Amaya and Madara were glad that they found an ‘earth’ scroll, while hoping Naruto and the others still had the ‘heaven’ scroll.   
“Wasn’t she the one that Anko hit with a kunai?” Madara asked. He still didn’t understand how she used her tongue to return the kunai, he also didn’t understand why she returned it.   
“She also smells like a male… and snakes?” Amaya whispered sitting down on the floor. Madara sitting next to her. It seemed like the other ‘genin’ wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, since the girl started to mutter under her breathe.   
Both Amaya and Madara just sighed. It looked like they were going to be there for a while.   
\--  
“Madara… Amaya,” Naruto shouted looking at his sister and the one she had to watch. At the moment Amaya was lying on Madara’s stomach, while said male was sleeping on one of his arms. Sakura quickly took out her camera and took a picture of the cute sight.  
“Naruto, do you still have the heaven scroll?” Amaya asked from her spot. She wasn’t surprised, sometimes Madara would sleep in her bed. He told her after the fifth time that he could still feel Hashirama’s sword going through his chest, he could still hear his friend’s words.   
“Of course,” Naruto told her while rolling his eyes. Three people were behind him and he tipped his fingers three times on his leg. Amaya and Madara stood behind the three, waiting to see who was starting a fight. Two males and a girl, all of them from sound.   
“So you’re Sasuke Uchiha… I’m Zuko,” the black haired boy said, the girl used looked at Sakura. She thought the pink haired girl was weak, but when she went to attack. It went through her, only then did she realise that the girl had her in a genjutsu. When she broke it, the red head was throwing back a punch and it contacted with her chest.   
When Amaya had seen that the girl was knocked out. She looked at the other battles, soon they would run like the others. It was better like this, since they thought that they were easy to kill.  
“Amaya, it worked,” Sakura said in awe. This was something that they didn’t know if it would work “I can’t believe she fell for it, I mean Naruto didn’t full for it,”   
“Let’s go help the others,”   
\--  
Team Seven were at the tower and looking at their old Sensei. Through Iruka didn’t know who the raven was… however, was sure that he was a part of the Uchiha clan. Both Amaya and Naruto smiled at the man’s confusion.  
“Madara Uchiha,” Madara muttered at the older brunette. He was well known! Now no one knew who he was! He was twelve and he was starting to hate it, he missed being twenty. Now he had to go through everything again.   
“Iruka… is it okay, if we get some rest?” Amaya asked hoping that he wasn’t going to tell them why they almost died.


	13. Chapter Thirteen-

“Madara, Amaya did anything happen?” Naruto asked when they were given a room, since they were larger than a normal team, they got a bigger room away from everyone else “cause we saw a white skinned person, it looked like they were looking for something.”   
“We saw him.” Amaya said sitting on one of the beds, pulling Madara down with her. She and the raven was used to sharing a bed, since Madara couldn’t get any sleep otherwise.  
“Him?” Sakura asked her long hair resting on her back, the pink locks were in a bun to keep it out of the way “but she/he looked like a girl to me.”  
“Smell.” Naruto and Amaya told the girl. Sasuke just looked at the two, he didn’t know what to feel. The only person in the team who didn’t have the Sharingan was Sakura and he was glad that she didn’t.  
“We should get some sleep.” Madara told them. It was like the times Hashirama would tell him to get more sleep, it didn’t help that he kept seeing his brother getting killed over and over again, and the worse part was, he couldn’t do anything to the white haired bastard.   
“We should.” Sasuke agreed while going to one of the four bed. Naruto looked at the number, knowing one of them would have to share.   
“Someone is going to have to share.” Naruto said while sitting on one of the beds, Sakura taking the last one. Both Amaya and Madara just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.   
“I’ll share with Madara.” Amaya said while glaring at her brother, daring him to say anything about her statement “if you’re worried about him doing anything, I’ll tell you this… he hasn’t before.”  
“Meaning?”  
“We’ve shared a bed before.”   
“That sounds wrong Amaya.” Sakura told her female teammate “hate saying it, it would make more sense for you to share with Naruto.”  
“Madara suffers from PSD, like Sasuke,” Amaya told her, she didn’t care that Madara was sitting next to her, he did and this was the only way she could help him “I won’t tell you why, but being next to someone he trusts, even somewhat, helps.”  
“Let’s just go to sleep.” Naruto said while glaring at Madara, the raven just returned the glare and Amaya just tapped the back of his head.  
\--  
Team Seven were walking down the halls, when they saw Team Eight. Hinata and Kiba both smiled at them, which was returned by Amaya and Naruto.  
“Amaya, Naruto.” Hinata said looking at them, then at the raven who was slightly taller than Amaya standing behind her “who’s that?”  
“This is Madara.” Amaya said while pointing to the boy. Stepping next to him, so Hinata and Kiba could get a better look “he’s the new member of Team Seven.”  
“No fair.”   
“Kiba, why isn’t it fair?” Naruto asked the boy “you know how the marking and teaming worked. Jiji also knew that Amaya and I wouldn’t work with a lot of people.”  
“Besides, you’re the tracking team,” Amaya told them “and are you saying that you don’t like Hinata or Shino?”  
“Hinata’s great!”   
“Silly male.” Sakura said while Hinata’s face went a bright red, Naruto thought she had a fever and put his hand on her forehead, making the girl faint, Shino catching her.   
“You and Naruto are really good friends.” Kiba said while looking at his passed out teammate, she would sometimes do this around Naruto “but Shino and Hinata are my friends as well, so I can’t complain.”  
“I think only Ino would complain about her team,” Amaya said thinking about the blonde girl, Ino never liked her. She didn’t even like Joben or Nyoko, the name for their henges when they went to train with Ino and her dad “I mean she doesn’t like Shikamaru or Choji.”   
“Poor Choji and Shikamaru.” Naruto said while Amaya smiled at them, waving and going to the canteen with Madara, they would get breakfast and then train, they did make it to the tower on the second day, so they had two more days to train and what not.   
\--  
“We have too many names,” Amaya said while going to one of the training rooms with Madara “then again, it’s needed. If anyone knew they would want to cut off our heads.”  
“They won’t touch you.” Madara said as they made it to the training room.  
“I meant before silly.”   
“I’m not silly.”  
“You’re a silly goose.”  
“Hn…”  
“That’s what he said.”  
“Amaya -”  
“Can we start training?”   
“Fine, what stage do you have?”  
“I think I’m one below you and it’s starts with M.”  
“I see…”  
“Are you going to tell me?” Amaya asked while messing up Madara’s short and spiky hair “it’s not funny, I would’ve asked Mikoto, but she’s busy trying to keep Sasuke sane.”  
“Later.”  
“No fair.”  
“Don’t pout at me!”  
“I’ll pout at anyone I want.”  
Both Madara and Amaya just stared at each other, before an ANBU came out of nowhere, believing that someone was attacking someone else. Seeing that it was two teammates glaring at each other, he sighed, causing the two to look at him.   
“No fighting.”  
“So no training?”  
“No.”  
“Hey Madara, let’s read instead,” Amaya said with a smile on her face, dragging her friend back to their room. Besides what they didn’t know won’t hurt them. When they were back in their room, Amaya gave Madara two scrolls Mikoto had given her.  
“Hn?”  
“Updated Uchiha scrolls,” Amaya told him while reading a book Hiashi had given her, while she didn’t use their blood lines often, leaning more towards the Uchiha bloodline than the Hyuga, she still needed to know how to use them, just in case.   
“How long.”  
“Twenty to fifteen years ago,”   
“I won’t know them.”  
“You never know.”  
“How many people know of this?”  
“The scroll itself or that fact that I have it,”  
“Both.”  
“Uchiha clan knows of the scroll and only you know I have it.”  
“I only I know.”  
“Outside the clan and Naruto, yes.”  
“Sad.”  
“Very. The others clan heads know Naruto and I are being trained by them so they kept it a secret about what they teach us.”  
“You have a different name for each, don’t you?”  
“Pretty much.”   
“Why?”  
“Don’t want to drag their names down.”  
“Hn,”  
“Orphan Madara, orphan.”   
Madara just looked at the red heads smile and smiled slightly himself. He didn’t know why she didn’t hate the village, but he had a feeling that he would find out one day, but until then he would get to know her and she would get to know him, neither judging the other. It was like his friendship with Hashirama, but they knew each other’s last names from the start.   
So he was sure that their friendship would last longer than his and Hashirama’s did, a war wasn’t going on and they wouldn’t be on the opposite side.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Curse Seal

Madara didn’t know how the standards had dropped. Sure it was a ‘peaceful’ time, but that didn’t mean that the ‘Genins’ could get away with being so weak. He didn’t need to plan anything, all he had to do was wait for this. Luckily, for them, that he no longer wanted to do that.   
Amaya just sighed. Her fight was too easy to win, even Naruto had little to no trouble. Hell, both of them fought with Madara for the hell of it. Sakura was getting better, but her temper still got in her way.   
“How many more fights?” Naruto asked. He fought Kiba. Amaya faced Ino, who hadn’t improved from the last time they’d seen the girl. Madara faced Kabuto, who kept looking at Sasuke for some reason. Then Naruto picked up the slight smell of snakes. Sakura faced a girl from Mist, one who didn’t have any mercy on the pink haired girl, but she was able to last three minutes before being slammed into the wall. Sasuke was the first to go, he was able to beat his opponent with ease, after learning he took chakra, it was easy to find a way around it.   
“None… there just tallying up the results.” Amaya said while looking at the crowd. None of the fights lasted long, in fact, the people in the next round was her, Naruto, Madara, Sasuke, Tamari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and a girl named Atsuko. “So only the Leaf, Sand and a girl from Mist got through.”   
“Things have dropped since my time.” Madara muttered glaring at everyone. Amaya just rolled her eyes, it was complete war back then, so of course things weren’t going to be the same.   
“Things will change, but how much has the standards dropped?”   
“A lot.”  
“Not an answer.”   
“Not telling.”  
“Fine,” Amaya huffed looking at the middle of the field. Rock Lee had his arms and legs crushed, it left both Amaya and Naruto wondering, how close where they to being that. Someone who kills because it was the only thing they know. “Naruto, how long is it going to take?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Hey Naruto,” Hinata said. She wanted to make sure, her crush was alright, since he had to fight her teammate and Kiba wasn’t known for backing down.   
“Hey Hinata!” Amaya and Naruto shouted as the girl walked over. Kiba and Shino behind her. “Kiba, Shino.”  
“Where’s the two?”  
“Iruka’s looking after them,” Naruto told the brown haired boy.   
“We can’t have all our cards shown,” Amaya said a smile on her face. “Keeping things hidden is the only way to catch the enemy off guard.”   
“You think way to ahead.” Kiba said putting his arms up. Hinata only giggled and Amaya just rolled her eyes and looked at the board. They were putting down who was going to fight who soon.   
\--  
“Where’s Sasuke?” Sakura asked. They had agreed to go to Training ground 7, since Kakashi wanted to tell them something. “Where’s Sensei?”   
“Sensei’s going to be late… I don’t know where Sasuke is.” Amaya said while she and Madara started to plan a training list. “Do I look like his personal babysitter?”   
“No.”  
“Then don’t ask.”  
“Amaya, Madara… I need you to come with me.” Naruto said as he stood up. “I know where Sasuke is.”  
“Then why aren’t I coming?” Sakura asked looking at the three. However, when she looked behind her, they weren’t there. A note that simply said ‘sorry’ was all she found. With a huff, Sakura just started to walk home. She wasn’t going to wait for them, they left her first, then she’s going to make sure they don’t forget it.   
\--  
“Naruto, what’s up your ass?”  
“Sasuke’s being kidnapped.” Naruto snapped at his sister, this caused Madara to glare at him.   
“By who?”  
“White man…”  
“Bastard.”  
“How close are we?” Madara asked when the two speed up slightly. No one kidnapped someone from his clan and lived to tell the story. “What do we do with the enemy?”  
“Kill if we can…” Amaya said while looking up ahead. She was going to have to use one of her ‘copied’ bloodlines. She and Madara might be able to distract the bastard, while Naruto got Sasuke away. “However, our first goal is to get Sasuke out of there, in one piece, but if an arm get broken or something… then he can’t complain.”   
“Of course not.”  
“Amaya, Madara, let’s kill this bastard.” Naruto shouted when they spotted the white skinned man with Sasuke under his arm. Both Amaya and Madara looked at each other, their eyes going to a deep crimson.   
\--  
Orochimaru smiled as he had the boy under his arm. He wanted to get him, during the second stage of the exams, but wasn’t able to find him.   
“Put Sasuke down!” a girl shouted while he ducked under someone’s foot. Jumping back, he glared at the person who dared get in his way. A small red haired girl with… the Sharingan. Standing next to her was a boy with black hair, so he had to be an Uchiha. According to the information he was given, the girl was Amaya Uzumaki and the boy was Madara Uchiha.   
“Why should I?”  
‘Fire Style- Fireball Justu’ Madara shouted as a fire ball was sent at the white skinned man. Who just jumped up, this gave Naruto enough time to get to them, and he was ready to jump and save his teammate.   
‘Wind Style- Great Breakthrough’ Amaya shouted directing her jutsu into the flame, making it both larger and hotter. Naruto saw the white skinned man’s eyes narrow and he jumped up and hit him in the back, taking Sasuke as he went. Both Madara and Amaya saw this, and the red haired girl, trapped him in a genjutsu, while Naruto went back to the village.   
Orochimaru wasn’t happy that his body was taken from him. Not by the two in front of him, both of them weren’t even Chuunin, just some lonely Genin. “The invasion will start!”  
“The what?” Amaya asked looking at him like he was crazy. “Dear kami, have you gone mad… or have ever been sane.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“You’re so out of the loop. That you don’t even know it exists.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen- An Early Invasion

“Loop, it depends on which one you mean.” Orochimaru said while looking at the two. He was going to wait for his ‘sensei’ to show up, but until then, messing with these two would be more than enough. “What is reality? It’s one owns views.”  
“You got that from Itachi.” Amaya said while putting her guard up. She would be able to defect him in this form, but her other one she would be more likely. “Too bad, I don’t feel like playing this game.”  
“What game?” Orochimaru opened his eyes and he smiled. Konah’s white angel was standing where the red haired girl was. Snow slowly fell to the ground and Amaya knew her grandfather was coming this way, Sound must have invaded Konah.   
“A very tiring one.”   
“That’s not an answer.”  
“Doesn’t matter, let’s dance.” Amaya shouted. Madara just raised an eyebrow, she’d been around him to long, if she was starting to view fights the way he did. “Are you ready to die, you’re not… to bad.”   
\--  
Hiruzen was worried about Amaya and Madara. He didn’t care what his sensei said about the boy, he trusted Amaya and she was having no trouble with him. When Naruto came back with Sasuke and the dark haired boy had Orochimaru’s mark on his neck, he got worried. However, then Sound attacked them. After this, he was sure that the Chuunin Exams would have to be cancelled.  
Naruto had told him where both Amaya and Madara where. When he asked the boy where he was going, he told him, that he was going to protect his room… after giving Sasuke to the Uchiha family. He was sure, that Mikoto would hide her son, along with the children of the clan. The eight Uchiha children might be in the Academy, but they weren’t able to defend themselves.   
“Dam it!” he heard Orochimaru scream and he knew he was getting there. He hated being old, he wasn’t as fast as he used to be. He could only hope that Madara was keeping Amaya safe. “Die!”   
Jumping into the field, he saw that Amaya was knocked out and Madara was pinned to a tree. A sword aimed at his gut. Jumping in front of the boy, he was able to get both of them out of the way and land next to Amaya. The girl’s red hair lied out on the ground, both of them looked tired.   
“Why are you doing this?” Hiruzen asked his ex-student. He shouldn’t have let his student go, he should had more strength and killed him. Now his granddaughter was paying for his mistakes. “Madara, please protect Amaya.”  
Madara only nodded, as the man took of his Hokage robes, showing his black battle armour underneath, a long stuff in his hand. Hiruzen smiled at the boy, before throwing Kunai at his old student ‘Shadow Clone- Multiple Kunai attack’ the three kunai become fifty and Orochimaru made three coffins appear in front of him. Hiruzen knew he had to stop the third one.   
Luck was on his side, since the coffin started to break. Going back into the ground. However, the other two opened and the first and second Hokage’s walked out.   
“What’s going on?” Amaya said as she came around. Madara just looked at his best friend with shock, he wasn’t ready to face him… not yet. “Madara, it looks like you’re seen a ghost.”  
“Madara.”   
The two twelve year olds looked at the first in shock, but Hashirama’s eyes were wide. He didn’t believe what he was seeing, however, it didn’t mean that was his Madara.   
“Madara, take Amaya and go.” Hiruzen said. He was surprised when Tobirama didn’t say anything, just glaring at the two. Madara only nodded and jumped back into the forest, Amaya in his arms.   
“Guess I was wrong.”  
“No, sensei.” Hiruzen said while looking at the two “that’s Madara. Amaya was able to use a seal you’re wife made. One that made him go back to his childhood.”  
“That’s good, I’m glad it worked.”  
“You knew about it?”  
“I did.”  
“Monkey. It seems we’ll have to fight.” Tobirama said while Orochimaru put two tags in the back of their heads. “Even in your old age, I won’t hold back.”  
“Hiruzen, you should have gotten rid of him.”  
“I know Enma, I know.”   
\--  
Hiruzen just looked at them. They were as strange as he remembered them. He didn’t know how long he could keep Orochimaru here. A smile was seen on his old face, as he summoned two shadow clones.   
‘Soul Reapers Death’ he whispered. His clones taking Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s souls with them, so it was now his turn. Orochimaru was his target, taking the man’s soul, it was like a game of tag of war. Orochimaru wanted to keep his soul, but Hiruzen was trying to take it. Both Amaya and Madara watched from the tree lines.  
Amaya knew that her grandfather was keeping the attacks away from them. The wound on her head was healing, faster than anyone else’s, however not fast enough. She didn’t know what was going on, but the man’s arms became dead and he hissed at her grandfather. Who was falling, a smile on his face.   
Four people came and took Orochimaru away. Madara just glared at them, he knew that it was going to hit Amaya soon. Her grandfather had passed away, passed away to keep her safe.   
“Grandfather!”   
“I’m sorry, Amaya.”   
“Can I?”  
“Of course,” Madara said as he jumped next to the man’s body. Amaya turned him over and got rid of the sword that was in his side.   
“Grandfather…” Amaya said before she started crying. Madara looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Soon ANBU had arrived, but not before Amaya had cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter Sixteen- A New Hokage

“Amaya, Madara. What happened?” Homura asked. He was one of the three elders, but he was also one of the two advisors. “And don’t leave any details… unless you want to face -”  
“She just saw her grandfather die,” Mikoto told the old man, if only Hiruzen was still here, but he wasn’t and know they thought they could treat Amaya and Naruto like trash. “Do you really think anyone would want to tell someone, how their most loved person was killed, no murdered right in front of their eyes, no much less a child.”  
“When she became a shinobi… she was seen as an adult,” Koharu told the Uchiha. “Hiruzen was a teammate and he’ll be missed, but that doesn’t change the fact that we need information.”  
“Just give her time,” Hiashi said. The red head was standing next to Madara in the council room, Naruto didn’t have to be there. He also didn’t know it was being held, since Madara and Amaya were the ones found with the Hokage’s body. “Death is hard for anyone, but the third was the first one to show her any kindness, that goes for her brother as well.”   
“We’ll need someone to get Tsunade or Jiraiya.”   
“Where is ‘Tsunade or Jiraiya’?” Amaya asked. Looking at the elders. “Both Naruto and I are tracker, not only that… we’ve been trained by Tsume. Tsunade is also a worldwide known media, so she’ll be able to help the injured.”   
“Amaya, I want you, Madara and Naruto to go find Tsunade…” Homura said looking at the two. “We’ll give the information on her, but other than that… don’t come back, until you’ve found her.”   
“I don’t think it wise to threatened her,” Madara said while pointing to the clan heads. All of which were glaring at the elders, like they had their deaths planned out. “I don’t think the clans of Konah will take that… ‘kindly’.”   
“Come on Madara… we need to find Naruto, along with Miyoko and Kumiko,” Amaya said while taking Madara’s hand into hers. “We’ll also need something with her scent or a picture, so we can find something with her scent.”   
“Of course,” Homura said. The two nodded and left the room. Where all three elders were faced with glares from the Clan heads, the ones who had the Uzumaki Twins under their protection, weren’t happy about how they were treated.   
\--  
“Naruto… we have mission!” Amaya shouted when she and Madara went to Training ground seven, one that Mikoto allowed Kakashi to use. “So you better show your skinny ass this minute!”   
“What is it?” Sakura asked when she walked into the training ground, Naruto had been helping her with something… he was giving her books on genjutsu and medical Ninjutsu. “What mission?”  
“Sorry, it’s just Naruto, Madara and I.”   
“Why can’t I came?”  
“You’re still too weak.”  
“What’s the mission?” Naruto asked, their two partners coming up behind them. Miyoko saw Amaya and Madara, quickly running into the red head’s arms and licking Madara’s face. “Guess, Miyoko find her mummy and daddy.”  
“Same can be said about you and Hinata…”  
“Mission?”  
“We need to find Tsunade Senji.”  
“Go to the town that has bars and places to gamble,” Madara said causing the two to look at him, Miyoko had stopped licking his face and was sitting on Amaya’s head. Both Naruto and Amaya looked at him and he sighed. “She’s a Senju and Hashirama’s granddaughter… it only makes sense that she’ll be there.”  
“Fair enough,” Amaya said while looking at the file the elders gave her. “It says she a heavy drinker and has bad luck in gambling.”  
“Then we better get moving,” Naruto said while walking to the gate, he stopped to look at Sakura, may as well get her to look after Sasuke. “Sakura, look after Sasuke. Also ANBU’s will with him, so tell them ‘White Angel sings at noon, while red devil plays her tune’. They should let you in if you tell them that.”   
“You forgot the second part…” Amaya said looking at her brother, they’ve updated it, since they didn’t want anyone knowing it. The ANBU did, but it was their code for the masked ninja “It’s ‘White Angel sings at noon, red devil plays his tricks and the raven hides in the old oak tree’. Can’t believe you forgot the new code. In fact tell either, if you tell them both, then they’ll have to believe you.”   
“Aren’t we going?” Madara asked. Naruto nodded and walked to the gate. Kumiko sitting on his head, Amaya took his hand and ran after her brother, pulling her teammate along with her. Sakura could only laugh at how the two acted around each other. It was like they were a couple, she had seen the two fight, but they were able to sort it out… even if they had to ask Naruto for help.   
The pink haired girl thought it was cute. She even had photos, ones she showed her grandfather, since her mother hated the twins. She didn’t care that her mother didn’t like her teammates, she liked them and that was the most important part. “Hopefully, they get married… their kids will be the cutest.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen- Tsunade Senju

“There she is!” Naruto shouted while pointing to the blonde and a raven. The younger female seemed to...  
“I think she’s trying to make our target stop drinking,” Amaya said looking at them. Her dark purple eyes filled with disgust, she had really let herself go. “We can just wait… until she’s drink?”  
“We could… however, if we do we’ll be in for a long night,” Madara said while looking at them, they had to bring her back to the village, or she was going to be a missing nin and hunted down. Both Naruto and Amaya had already been given their orders. “And I don’t think Tsunade would be able to keep up with you Amaya… last time you were taken by surprise, but next time you won’t.”  
“It doesn’t matter if I don’t,” Amaya said looking at her target. “He showed me… that I can’t take down S-ranks… no SS-ranks.”   
“We’ll just have to train.”  
“We’ll have to get her first.”   
\--  
Tsunade didn’t know what to think about the girl in front of her. She looked like her sister, Kushina, however she didn’t know the girl’s name. “What did you say to me?”  
“The third is dead…” she said while putting her arms under her chest. A blonde and raven standing behind her, unlike her debt collectors, she wasn’t going to out run these three. “The elders of leaf want you back… or you’ll become a missing nin and I’ll have to cut your head off.”   
“Don’t think she’s the only one given the same orders,” the blonde boy said. All of them had to be twelve years old, yet, they sounded like they’ve been in this type of work for years. “All three of us, not only that… the leaf’s Hunter nin are waiting your words, so don’t you think about running.”  
“You’re joking right?” Shizune asked while holding Ton-ton, the third understood why Tsunade didn’t want to be in the village. However, if what Orochimaru told them was true, then he was killed and he was the one to do it. “We already knew about the third… Orochimaru told us about him when he said hi to -”  
“I’ve seen him. Madara and I went toe to toe with him,” the red head said while pointing to the raven. “He doesn’t seem like the type of person to say ‘hi’, he wanted you to heal his arms… princess, even think about helping him and I’ll cut you in two.”   
“Why do they want me back?” Tsunade asked them. “After all these years and now they’re threatening me… sending Genin, why?”  
“Konah was invaded and a lot of our forces were injured, I won’t let them die… because you won’t get over your grief,”  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Amaya Uzumaki,” the girl said while sitting in front of her. “Not that it matters, but the elders went to the fifth Hokage, I just want you to heal the injured.”  
“Only fouls want to be Hokage…”  
“You didn’t just say that?”  
Naruto only looked at her, before jumping on the table. In fact the only reason he wasn’t able to get to her, was because Amaya reacted, holding the back of her brother hood, while their partners growled at her from under the table.   
“I won’t forgive you… they gave up everything, put their lives on the line,” Naruto said while he just looked at them. “Just to make sure, their love ones were safe, to give them some safety and peace and you just spit on that. You’re lower than trash.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Naruto Uzumaki.”  
“Madara Uchiha.”  
Tsunade just looked at the three. She was looking at the villages ‘weapons’, however all she saw where two children. One looked like she was grieving herself, the raven looked like he was helping her and giving her support. “I need to week.”  
“A week for what?” Naruto asked glaring at her. “A week to help the traditor, just so he can kill Konah, whatever he promised you, he lied.”   
“Do you want to take it outside?”  
“No we’ll give you, your week,” Amaya said while pulling her brother back down, so both Shizune and Tsunade were facing glared that made Minato’s enemies run in fear. “Just be careful with which one you chose. After all we don’t know you, so I won’t even… think about your death.”   
“Just so you know… we’ll be in town, so don’t try to leave,” Naruto said while Madara was thinking about places they could stay for the week. “After all, we can’t return… until your back, alive or dead.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen- The Three Nins of Konah

“What do you think she’ll do?” Naruto asked as they kept an eye on their target. All she did was gamble or drink. However, she seemed to be just drinking. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think this ‘Jiraiya’ would make a good Hokage, since he has to keep up to date with his spy network.”   
“I don’t know,” Amaya said while leaning against the wall. It had almost been a week since they meet the blonde. “We’ll have to be ready, if she picks the wrong then we’ll have to kill her.”  
“Amaya, Naruto. Someone’s coming,” Madara told the two. The twins nodded and were quickly on their guard, however, the person might turn out to be an ally.   
“So you’re the team they sent,” a white haired man said while he jumped on the roof. Amaya and Naruto put their hands on the hilt of their Katana, while Madara put a hand on his war fan. “I’m Jiraiya. You must be Naruto, Amaya and Madara.”   
“So you’re the other one we had to look for?” Naruto asked while pulling his hands away from his weapon. Both Amaya and Madara didn’t, since they didn’t trust the man. “You do look like him, but why are you here?”  
“Tsunade, is better choice for Hokage and I’m going to talk to her,” Jiraiya told them. “How long have you been waiting for her?”  
“We gave her a week,” Amaya told him still keeping an eye on him. “She has tonight or tomorrow. If she doesn’t come back. We’ll have to use force, if she helps the traditor or doesn’t come back, we might have to kill her.”   
“What!”   
“Didn’t you hear her?” Madara asked.   
“She’s my teammate.”  
“Which is the reason we’ll be doing it and not you.”  
“Madara has a point, we’re here to protect Konah, not play pity party,” Amaya said while looking him in the eye. “If we were then we’d do the same with the white bastard, but we’re not.”  
“She’ll pick the right side, in the end,” Jiraiya said while leaving them and going to the bar Tsunade was at.   
“I hate that guy.”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t like him either,” Madara said while Naruto just rolled his eyes. He looked fine, but Amaya and Madara had their options on the man, which he respected.   
\--  
“Where has she gone?” Amaya asked while looking for the blonde. It looked like someone had out something into their food, the only person who would do that would be Tsunade. “Miyoko, fetch.”   
The white puppy looked at her and nodded. Picking up Tsunade’s scent. Quickly following it, they arrived. The scene in front of them would have been funny, if it wasn’t for the people involved. Kabuto was fighting Tsunade, but it seemed he was winning. Jiraiya was fighting Orochimaru, on a giant snake. However, it was mostly a giant toad and said snake that were doing the fighting, the other two were hissing insults at each other.   
“Crap!” Naruto said as he ran to Tsunade’s side. Quickly he stood in front of her, meaning Kabuto’s fist hit his forehead and not Tsunade’s head, where he was aiming.   
Both Amaya and Madara snapped out of it. Running towards the blonde, Amaya kicked Kabuto in the ribs, quickly getting out of the way, letting Madara punch in the stomach causing him to slam into the cliff behind him.   
Amaya looked around and told Miyoko and Kumiko to go to Naruto, who just nodded. The two would be safe with her brother, but she had to help Shizune. The black haired female was knocked out and her skin was covered in cuts.   
“Naruto, fight Kabuto. I need to help Shizuna,” Amaya told her brother, who just nodded and stood in front of the trmbling Senju. Amaya just looked at her and ran to the knocked out raven, Madara following to provide back up, in case she was attacked.   
“Good luck, Amaya,” Naruto said while starting to fight Kabuto. If it wasn’t for the fact that Tala thought Amaya Medical Ninjutsu, he might have been running into this battle blind. However, since the ‘white angel’ was known for using Medical Ninjustu he wasn’t.   
Tsunade could only watch as Naruto ducked on of Kabuto’s attacks. Kicking the older man in the head, but sadly, he ducked grabbing Naruto’s ankles cutting the muscles in his foot. Not that it lasted long, since he was punching and kicking at the older man, without the look of pain on his face. She didn’t know why the young boy was protecting her, since he took a hit in the stomach when Kabuto tried to attack her. The two small dogs were running around him, both of them jumped up and bit the man’s arm, giving the young blonde enough time to punch his face.   
Amaya didn’t know what happened to the older raven, but some of her muscles were cut and they took a while to heal, even with her Uzumaki chakra. “How is everyone else?” she asked Madara, who just nodded at her.   
“How is she?” Tsunade asked looking at her student. Her own fear had caused this, a fear of blood. Every time she saw it, all she saw was her brother and boyfriend lying dead in front of her, but she wasn’t going to lose his niece. Getting up, she that Orochimaru was looking at both the blond and red haired. Soon a sword was aimed at the blond, but she was able to push him out of the way.   
Orochimaru was shocked when inside of the blonde’s black jacket, he was looking at his ex-teammate’s breast as she glared at him. Without a word she punched him, the sword removing itself from her chest.   
“Tsunade, why do you protect this brat?” he asked looking at him and then at the other two. “These three will become pests in the future, so I must get rid of them now.”   
“I won’t let you!” Tsunade said. “I’ll kill your ass or die before I let you touch a single hair on their heads. Or are you scared that they might hand your ass to you on a gold plate.”   
“Like they could beat me,”  
“Think again!” Amaya yelled while kicking the white skinned man under the chin, sending his neck and head back to his body. “Don’t underestimate me!”   
“Kabuto we need to leave,” Orochimaru said while going back to his snack. “We’re out numbered. Doesn’t matter if three of them are Genin, even a group of them can take down the strongest of shinobi. That and two of my teammates.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen- Sasuke’s Rescue Team

“Naruto, Naruto,” someone shouted outside the blonde’s apartment. Naruto only rolled his eyes and getting the door, only to see Shikamaru standing in front of him. “Sasuke’s left.”  
“What!” Naruto screamed going back into his room and changing. “When did this happen? I only came back from a mission yesterday!”  
“Naruto, what’s with all the yelling?” Amaya asked as she looked outside her door. “Hey, Shikamaru, what’s up?”   
“Sasuke’s left the village!” Naruto shouted as he ran out of his house with his gear on. “I was just asking Shikamaru what happened.”   
“That’s lovely.”  
“Amaya, do you and Madara want to come?” Shikamaru asked her. “I was going to tell Naruto when we got some others, but we need to get some… quickly.”   
“I’ll get Madara and a few others, meet you at the village gate.” Amaya said while rolling her eyes and planning on how to wake Madara up. She also had to plan who she was going to find- Neji and Hinata for starters.   
“Come Shikamaru let’s go,” Naruto said while following the lazy boy out of the apartment complex. “We’ll meet you there in an hour!”  
Amaya could only sigh at her brother’s words. She sometimes wondered where he out his energy from, but she loved him for it. Walking to her room, she saw that Madara was still sleeping, but sweat was covering his brow.   
“Madara, it’s time to wake up,” Amaya said while putting her hands on his shoulders. “Madara, it’s okay. Izuna isn’t here, Tobirama isn’t here nor is Hashirama. You’re in our room and on my bed.”   
“Sorry… it was -”  
“Hashirama.”  
“Do you really think he regrated doing it?” Madara asked as he climbed out of their bed. Amaya turned around and he started to get dressed.  
“He did, but we need to leave in an hour. Sasuke’s gone to the stupid snake and we need to stop him.”   
“Of course.”   
\--  
“So who are we going to get?” Naruto asked. They had already gotten Choji and it was almost time for them to meet up at the gate.  
“Knowing your sister, she’s most likely going to get a few people, so we might as well,” Shikamaru said while yawning. “So I’ll get people I trust, so Choji was the first one we had to get.”  
“Good time for going for a walk,” Kiba said from behind the group. Kumiko and Akumaru barking at each other in greeting. “We’re coming.”  
“Of course Kiba,” Naruto said while running towards the gate. Amaya and Madara were already there and with them was Hinata, Neji and Rock Lee. “Amaya, I thought you would have gotten more people?”   
“Didn’t have time went to Neji and Hinata first, but ran into Rock Lee at the same time,” Amaya told him. Naruto wanted to ask her why she couldn’t get anyone else, but she looked at Madara and he understood. “So Shikamaru what’s the plan?”   
Madara just looked at the boy, he wanted to say something, but he still didn’t understand how battles worked in this era. Amaya had been helping him, but it wasn’t long enough for him to lead people into battle. He could led Amaya and Naruto, since he knew their skills, but he didn’t know the others.   
“We’ll go in a start line,” Shikamaru said while looking at the genin in front of him. Nine, they might have to divide into two groups. He’ll lead one and Amaya the other. “We’ll break into two groups. Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Choji will be with me. While Amaya, Madara, Hinata and Rock Lee will make the other group. Amaya I trust you to lead your group, while I lead mine.”   
“So someone will go ahead and the other as a backup,” Amaya said while looking at the boy in front of her. “Or will someone go after Sasuke, while the other gets information on Orochimaru and what he wants or try to figure out their path and meet them.”   
“Do you know where their going?”   
“I can guess, but the fastest way to get to sound is through the ‘Valley of the end’.”   
“And you know this how?”   
“I’ve gone through a few times with Madara,” Amaya told him while putting her arm around Madara’s shoulders. His hair was going to his shoulders, he wanted to grow it has long as it was. “We had to do something in sound, through by the time we got there. He wasn’t there anymore, so we were able to move around the village.”   
“Something wrong, Madara?” Kiba asked as the raven looked out the gate. Hinata just sighed at her team mate and walked to her group, Rock Lee nodded at them and soon the five males were on their way.   
“Sorry about him,” Hinata told the raven. Amaya could only sigh and pull him into a hug, his face going into her chest. “Amaya, breast and face.”   
“My bad,” Amaya said while letting him go. “I’ve been around males too much, that I can’t act like a girl, oh well. The elders can built a bridge and get over it.”   
“Mark my words, Amaya,” Hinata said while said girl was just thinking of a way to line them up. “One day you’re going to meet someone and fall in love or you’ve already met them.”  
Madara could only look at the Hyuga heir as Amaya clicked her fingers. “Alright people, we’ll use Shikamaru’s idea about the line. Hinata I want you at the back. Rock Lee I want you in front of her, Madara in front of him, while I’ll go in front of the line. Miyoko will be with me, so she’ll be able to pick up their scent.”   
“Yes, let’s go on our youthful way!” Rock Lee shouted. Then both Madara and Amaya knew why Neji looked slightly happy to be away from his teammate. Hinata just sighed, Shikamaru should have let her with Naruto and Neji with Amaya. The blue haired girl could only think about her poor ears, since she was going to be behind them, but Madara was going to be in front of him.


	20. Chapter Twenty- Battles

“This can’t be good,” Amaya said while feeling the large amount of chakra in the air. She didn’t know what it was from, but Tala was telling her to go in that direction and Amaya was never one to fight with the large wolf. “Guys, we need to go in that direction. I’m sure that’s where the others went.”  
“Is someone hurt?” Hinata asked. She active her Byakugan and looked in the direction Amaya pointed in, but she was also able to see her brother, Neji, fighting someone and she wanted to help him, but at the same time Choji was injured. “Neji’s in a fight and Choji’s passed out.”  
“Lee… I want you to get Choji back to the Leaf,” Amaya said to the youth yelling boy. “It’s your youthful duty to make sure he gets back… alive.”   
“Yes, it’ll be my youthful duty to do so,” Lee shouted and run to the poor knocked out boy. When he was out of view, Amaya just sighed. She was going to avoid going on as many mission with that boy as humanly possible.   
“Hinata, how’s Neji?”   
“He’s injured, but was able to take out his enemy,” Hinata said while looking behind her. How they didn’t hear the fight was beyond her. “His five miles behind us.”  
“Hinata, take Neji back to the Leaf as well.”  
“But...”  
“Don’t worry, I’m just as good as you are,” Amaya told her while putting her hands on her hips. “That and I have Madara with me, we’ll be fine. Neji’s condition is only going to get worse, so it’s better that his taken back to the Leaf.”   
“What about the others?” Hinata asked.   
“Don’t worry, they’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ll sent a blood clone after them.”  
“I’ll get Neji.”  
“Good.”  
\--  
“Why did you sent them away?” Madara asked as they continued to the valley of the end. While he didn’t want to go there, he knew that they would have to. He needed to come to terms with what happened there.   
“You won’t have to hide your skills that’s why,” Amaya told him. “Don’t even try to deny it. You’re been using what you knew at this age, even though you can use everything you’ve learned.”   
“It brings back bad memories.”   
“Which is why we’re going to learn a new style together,” Amaya told him a giant smile on her face. Sand was helping both Kiba and Shikamaru, but no one was helping her brother, so they would need to hurry. “But for now, we need to help Naruto. Sasuke’s about to wake up.”  
“We’ll need to get there quickly,” Madara said before they went a red head was next to them, looking at them with green eyes. “Gaara, I’m guessing you’re going to help.”  
“He is helping.”  
“Then how…”  
“Clone.”  
“I see.”  
“Sasuke has woken up and Naruto has gone after him,” Gaara’s clone told them. Those two fought like an old married couple and they didn’t even know it. “The person who ‘I’m’ fighting uses his bones, but it seems like his weak in health.”  
“Then we better hope his sickness kills him before Madara and I get there,” Amaya said while looking at the red head in front of her, both she and Madara looked at each other and nodded, running to the area Gaara was fighting. Amaya trusted her brother and knew he could take care of the Uchiha brat, teammate or not, he was trying to go to a traditor. “Tell Gaara, we’re coming.”  
Nodding the clone popped out of existence, Madara and Amaya quickly nodded at each other. Sharingan clear in their eyes, whoever was messing with Gaara was going to wish they never left sound.   
\--  
“Sasuke, why are you doing this?” Naruto asked as they landed on the water. Sasuke had woken up from his ‘death’ and walked away. Naruto knew that if Gaara had left then he wouldn’t be able to catch up with him, meaning that the brat would go to the snake. “Why go to the snake. Think about you family!”  
“I almost lost my family!” Sasuke growled looking into the blonde’s blue eyes. “I’ll get revenge for what he did to my family. To what he must have done to you and Amaya.”  
“He didn’t do anything to us. We weren’t there.”   
“You’ve lied to me once and you’ll do it again.”  
“We didn’t have a choice,” Naruto said while rolling his eyes. He knew that talking wasn’t going to get him anyway, so he ran up and aimed a punch a Sasuke’s jaw, sadly, the boy was able to dodge.   
Sasuke jumped back and took a deep breath. ‘Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu’ he shouted as Naruto jumped out of the way of the flaming ball of fire.   
‘Water Style- Water Dragon Jutsu’ Naruto shouted. A water dragon shoot up from the river below, going in front of the statue of Hashirama, before crashing into the place Sasuke was, but the raven jumped onto Madara’s head. “What about your Mum!”   
“She’ll understand.”  
\--  
“Gaara, how’s it going?” Amaya asked while the red head blocked more bones. She was worried about her brother, but knew he could hold himself. “And did someone go to help Kiba and Shikamaru?”   
“Temari has gone to help Shikamaru and Kankuro has gone to help Kiba,” Gaara said while Amaya and Madara dodged what seemed to be bones from the white haired males fingertips. “At the moment we should worry about him.”  
“Orochimaru will get his body,” the white haired man said looking at them with thin eyes. “You will not stop him.”  
“Oh brother,” Amaya said while looking at him. ‘Tala do have any ideas?’ she thought to her prisoner. ‘Mum do you have any? Just someone have an idea I can use.’   
\--  
I’m starting to hate this, Naruto thought while he looked at the black marks making their way across Sasuke’s body.   
“You don’t understand Naruto,” Sasuke shouted glaring the male in front of him. “You don’t understand what it’s like to have a loved one.”  
“And what’s Amaya. You do know she’s my twin, right?”   
“You don’t what it’s like to lose love ones.”  
“I lost my Mum and Dad you know,” Naruto said while rolling his eyes. Sasuke thought he was the only one who had lost someone? Naruto could only sigh at the boy’s stupid thoughts, but the marks were still making their way around his body. ‘Karama, help me? Let’s touch this bastard a lesson.’   
‘Of course, Naruto. And don’t swear!’


	21. Chapter Twenty-One- Valley of Tears

“Naruto,” Amaya shouted while looking for her brother. Madara was behind her, but didn’t say anything. He knew she was worried, but he also didn’t want to draw attention to himself. They hadn’t gotten the white haired man’s name, but Amaya didn’t care about names. She just wanted to kill him and be on her merry way. “I’m going to kick his ass when I find him!”   
Landing on the ground. All Madara could do was stare at his old friend, the one who put a blade in his chest. Amaya looked at her brother who was lying on the ground, blood covering his chest. She didn’t even think about it when she ran to his side.   
“Madara, look at this!” she shouted pulling the raven out of his thoughts. He looked at the blonde’s black jacket. It was like someone had put something through his chest. “Sasuke has gone too far. Curse of Hatred? Please tell me there’s a reason that bastard did this to my brother.”  
“Sasuke had no reason to do this,” Madara said sitting next to the red head, while she put her brother’s head in her lap. “He was shown love by his Mum. Orochimaru must have done something.”   
“Stupid snake.”  
“Amaya… Madara. Sasuke got away. Didn’t he?” Naruto said while slightly opening one of his eyes. Amaya didn’t answer, but she did nod. “Stupid bastard. I would’ve gotten him, if he didn’t pull out Kakashi’s prized jutsu.”  
“Kakashi taught him that?”   
“He must likely copied it,” Madara told them. The sliver haired man had caught him the jutsu, but he was sure that he didn’t teach Sasuke. “Since Kakashi-sensei taught me.”  
“And you have to teach me!” Amaya and Naruto said at the same time. Before Madara could answer, said sensei jumped in front of them. Eye smiling when he saw they were okay, even if Madara and Naruto had a few minor injuries, while the blonde looked ready to drop.   
“Where’s Sasuke?” Kakashi asked.   
“Carry my brother. And one word. Snake.”  
“Sure…”   
\--  
“Can’t believe he did that,” Naruto said as he sat in his bed. Amaya and Madara were sitting on the other hospital bed.   
“Sasuke’s always been… mentally challenged,” Amaya said while pointing to the male beside her. “Even Madara isn’t as bad as he is.”  
“I wasn’t that bad,” Madara said while glaring at her, but she just smiled at him. When the door opened, they all looked at the pinkette standing in the doorway, tears going down her face.   
“How couldn’t you stop Sasuke!” she shouted fist clinched at her sides. Tears going down her checks and onto the floor. “How could you let him get away!”   
A loud slap rang through the room as Amaya just looked at her. Sakura looked at her teammate in shock as she put her hand on her check. “You weren’t there. He had five different guards. We almost lost four of our men for that selfish prick!”   
“Sasuke’s not selfish… he -”  
“For fuck sake Sakura. Sasuke doesn’t like you!”   
“He… he.”  
“You’re as weak as you were when we left the academy,” Amaya growled. Naruto only smiled weakly at his sister and Madara only looked at his shoes. “You can’t blame us for not being able to get him. If you can. Then we can blame you for letting him leave in the first place!”   
“Amaya. She’s right,” Naruto said pulling his sister out of her angry. The red head looked at her brother in worry. “I did let him get away, but so did you Sakura.”  
“I didn’t!”   
“How did Grandma find out?” Amaya asked looking her straight in the eye. “How did she know? Shikamaru didn’t see him leave. I didn’t nor did Naruto or Madara. You did, you saw him leave and failed to make him stay.”   
“I… I tried my best!”   
“And Naruto didn’t?”  
“He…”  
“Don’t you dare fucking blame my brother.”  
“I’ll blame who I want!” Sakura screamed. Amaya only huffed and Naruto rolled his eyes, before the pink haired girl knew what was happening, she was kicked out of the room. Where medics saw her being slammed into the wall and took her to be healed.   
\--  
“How are you Naruto?” Tsunade asked as she entered the room. Both Amaya and Madara were playing a game on the other bed, since they were waiting for Sakura to dare show her face. “Amaya, did you really have to make more work for my medics.”  
“She should’ve known my temper,” Amaya said while placing a card down, Madara only groaned since he lost another round. “We were on the same time.”   
“I’m fine granny,” Naruto said while looking at the roof. He hated being in hospital, if it wasn’t for the fact Madara was there, he must’ve tried running for it. “Is there something you want to tell us? How are the other Genin?”   
“Shikamaru has minor injuries, Kiba has a deep wound, but it won’t risk his life,” Tsunade said wiping the sweat of her forehead. “Neji and Choji have pulled through with their surgeries. Everyone will make it out okay.”  
“That’s good to hear.”   
“And?” Amaya asked.  
“Jiraiya wants to train you,” Tsunade said while sighing at the thought of her white haired teammate. “For the next three years to deal with a new threat. He doesn’t have a lot of information, but he doesn’t want to risk.”  
“White hair?”  
“Long? Longer than Amaya’s?” Naruto asked thinking back to the white haired man that had talked to her… a few days after Amaya had threatened her. “With a ward and two red lines?”   
“That’s him,” Tsunade almost laughed when Amaya and Naruto looked at her with a ‘are you kidding me’ face, even Madara was looking at her with shock. “And if you want then you can train with him. But I want at least one of you going. Yes. I’ve read about your blood limit, which is why it’s one of you and not both.”  
“Naruto,” Amaya said pointing to her brother. She had heard that Jiraiya was a perv and she wasn’t going to risk it, plus Naruto had caught him peeping in on the bathhouses. She just hoped her brother understood.   
“Fine. But who’s going to train you Amaya and what about Madara?” Naruto asked.   
“I’ll train Amaya. I’m sure the Uchiha clan will train both your sister and Madara,” Tsunade said while rolling her eyes. She was sure most of the clans in the Leaf village would be happy to help Madara and Amaya train. “And along with the other clans. You and your sister need to stop charming people.”  
“No can do granny. Charming people is part of our DNA.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two- Three Years Later…

“Are we there yet?” Naruto asked the white haired man. It had been three years since he had been in the Leaf Village and he missed his sister. Hell, he even missed Madara and Sakura. “Please tell me we’re almost there.”  
“Yes we’re almost there,” Jiraiya said looking at the boy before sighing. It had been three years of intense training and Naruto was ready to face the group after him, but for some reason not his sister. The Akashi wasn’t after the Juubi, but the nine tailed beast. “You want to leave me that much.”  
“I just want to see Amaya. I’ve missed her like crazy,” Naruto told him while rolling his eyes. He and Amaya had wrote to each other. Amaya told him how her training was and how Hinata was doing. It was thanks to her that he got from letters from Hinata. “Besides. I’m just wondering if she and Madara have gotten together yet. I mean they’ve slept together.”  
Naruto only sighed as he caught his sensei writing something down in his book. Amaya was going to kill him, not before she killed Jiraiya. When he said ‘slept’ he didn’t mean anything by it, besides that fact that they’ve shared the same bed.   
“So they’ve done it.”  
“No,” Naruto told him while spotting the gates in the distance. “And if you say that to Amaya or Madara, for that matter, they’ll kill you. And trust me when I say this. I won’t stop them.”  
\--  
“Come on Madara,” Amaya said while pulling the raven down the streets of the leaf. Madara didn’t know what was going on, but she just jumped out of bed got dressed, pushed him out of bed and told him to get dressed while she made breakfast. Sadly, he didn’t know why she did it. “It’s been three years. Naruto’s back and I’ve got to see my brother.”   
“It has hasn’t it?” Madara said walking beside her, since he wasn’t fighting her anymore, she let go of his arm as the gates came in sight, soon both of them saw blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing navy combat pants and black jacket.   
“Naruto!” Amaya shouted while running to her brother, her long black skirt flowing around her legs as she pulled her twin into a hug. “It’s been too long.”  
“Amaya, glad to see your well,” Naruto said while turning Amaya’s hug, pulling her off her feet and spinning her in a circle. He looked at Madara, before smiling. “Hey Madara. Have to beat anyone away from my beautiful sister?”  
“Naruto… Naruto. I’m going to have to beat females off of you,” Amaya said while rolling her eyes, grapping his hand and dragging him to where Madara was standing. “Besides a lot has changed. Not in looks, but status. Sorry, bro. But Madara and I are now Chuunin.”  
“I got awesome training.”  
“So did we.”  
“How is everyone else?” Naruto asked stretching the back of his head with his hand. He knew Hinata had been promoted to Chuunin.   
“Naruto. Out of everyone in our class… you’re the only one who’s still Genin,” Amaya said her dark purple eyes softened, before something popped into her mind. “If it makes you feel better. Sakura barely passed and it was after her ninth try that she got it.”  
“Thanks Sis.”  
\--  
“Hey brat,” Tsunade said when Naruto and Jiraiya walked into her office. Kakashi was late… as always, but she wanted to see her godson before his sensei came. “How are you?”   
“I’m fine. Training was good,” Naruto said but felt he said something wrong, when Tsunade starting glaring at Jiraiya. “Something wrong?”  
“You’ve done nothing, him on the other hand was meant to send me reports.”  
“And he didn’t?” Amaya asked as she walked in with a pile of paper work. The blonde women just looked at them, before making three shadow clones to deal with the paper work, she loved Amaya for thinking of it. “Jiraiya you’re dead. Granny, make sure you leave some for me.”  
“Well do.”  
“Now, now ladies,” Jiraiya said while backing up to the door, but he wasn’t able to get far, since Madara walked in another load of paper in his arms. “Madara, just the person I wanted to see.”  
“Leave them alone or they’ll kill you,” Naruto said to his sensei. The white haired man was going to get himself killed, if he wanted Madara for the reason he thought he wanted the raven for, then he was going to be killed.   
“Not that Naruto, I just need to talk to him.”  
“I need to talk to them, but you can talk to Madara, since we need to wait for Sakura,” Tsunade said while looking at the report in her hand. She was happy about the blonde’s improvement, along with Amaya’s, Madara’s and Sakura’s. “Just make sure you bring him back. And if he kills you. I’ll turn a blind eye this once.”  
“No far, princess.”  
\--  
Madara just looked at the white hair man in front of him, for some reason he was sitting in a chair while the other just walked around him. Before he could ask what was going on, Jiraiya put his hand up and he closed his mouth.   
“Do you like Amaya?” he asked the raven. Wondering if the male in front of him was going to tell the truth, or if he was going to hide it like any other Uchiha he ran into. “And don’t lie to me, I know when you’re lying, because I’m the great Jiraiya!”   
“And what if I do?”   
“Then I ask you to be careful with her.”  
“And you care why?”  
“She’s my goddaughter.”  
Madara only looked at him, before closing his eyes and punching across the room. If he was Naruto’s and Amaya’s godfather, then where was he all their lives. “You better tell them. I won’t.”  
“And why won’t you?”  
“Because Amaya’s going to want to hurt you,” Madara said while crossing his arms. “And Naruto will most likely demand answers. You better have good ones, since Amaya was trained by Tsunade and Mikoto… along with Hiashi, Tsume. So you better have a good reason. I’ve already had this talk with them.”  
Jiraiya only watched as the raven went back to his teammates office. He was a coward, he left his pupil’s, no son’s, children in the village, hoping that they wouldn’t be hurt. Even if he did sent Hiruzen money, he should’ve seen how they were going.   
It was one of his biggest regrets, along with not stopping Minto and Kushina from sealing the beasts into their children and not taking their place.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three- Team Kakashi

“Madara, are you okay?” Amaya asked when the raven walked into the room, she could feel his anger. Pulling the raven to the seat to her, she careful drew circles on the back of his hand. “Don’t listen to Jiraiya, ok?”   
“I won’t,” Madara said calming down. Then the door opened and Sakura and Jiraiya walked on. “Besides we’re for a reason and I think Kakashi has something to do with it.”  
“Why do you that?” Naruto asked before he sensed the man on the roof outside Tsunade’s office. “Now I see.”  
“And I’m here because?” Sakura asked. She didn’t want anything to do with Naruto or Amaya, she still hated them for letting Sasuke get away, then having the balls to blame her. “I don’t to have anything to do with these three.”  
“Your part of Team Seven, but if you want I can move you,” Tsunade said while looking at the Teams that were missing a member, both Amaya and Sakura were medic nins, but Amaya was the one who took her training more seriously. “However, I’m going to help train Team Seven, but you can’t change your mine now. I’m sure Team Thirteen will love having you.”  
“Whatever,” Sakura said while leaving. She never wanted to see Amaya or Naruto, she didn’t care that Amaya was the reason she started taking her carrier seriously, she didn’t care that the two helped her train, they let Sasuke go and she hated them for it.   
“I hate her,” Amaya said when they girl left. “So it’s going to be me, Madara and Naruto in Team Seven then?”  
“Yes, it seems. However Kakashi’s going to test you,” Tsunade said while said man walked next to her desk. His orange book in front of him. “And he’ll use any test he wants, to see how strong you’ve become.”  
“So training ground seven then?” Naruto asked when Kakashi nodded all three disappeared. Kakashi knew that Naruto and Amaya were going to tell Madara about the bell test. Both Kumiko and Miyoko agreed to being summon animals, along with Kakashi’s pack of dogs. So before they left, Kakashi and Tsume agreed and the two signed the dog contract. While the dog boss welcomed the two new members with open… paws?   
\--  
“So are you three ready?” Kakashi asked before looking at three sleeping members, it might have been six hours since they left the office, but that didn’t mean they could sleep.   
“Thought you were never going to turn up,” Amaya said while glaring at him with near black eyes. Naruto also glared at him, along with Madara, so he three ‘Uchiha’ level death glares sent at him. “Now you know the rules and I’m sure you told Madara them.”  
“Of course we did,” Amaya said a smile on her face as she stood, the males quickly following her lead. They were a team and information got shared.   
“What kind of teammates would we be if we didn’t?” Naruto asked as Kakashi just ‘eye smiled’ them. “Well then why don’t we start?”   
“Of course, Kakashi,” Madara said a smirk on his face as Kakashi disappeared. All of them were in the forest, the three that were talking to Kakashi were clones, they didn’t known if he was pretending he didn’t know or if he didn’t know, but they knew it was going to be… fun.   
\--  
“I can’t believe they did that?” Jiraiya said while looking at the Jonin in front of him. Kakashi was tied upset down. His hair a bright orange and his skin a bright red, while his clothes were black. “How did they catch you so quickly?”  
“Teamwork,” a female said before he was put to the same fate as Kakashi. His hair black, his clothes a bright red and his skin orange. “Think you have enough, godfather?”   
“What!?” Jiraiya said while looking at Amaya and Naruto while backing away. Naruto had known since they had left, with his godfather bleeding on his knee and him trying to fix it. He was mad at first but understood later. Amaya was the same. It took both Madara and Naruto to hold her back, before she could kill them man. “How did you know?”  
“Blood limit,” Amaya and Naruto said at the same time. Causing Kakashi to look at them with wide eyes, only to look at trees behind him.   
“Are you going to let us down?” Kakashi asked, but all three of Team Seven, now Kakashi, had already left. Leaving him hanging upset down from the tree.   
Tsunade only stock her head before walking back to the tower. She would do the paper work for Team Seven, since she’s started to see Amaya as a granddaughter and Madara as her grandson-in-law. Jiraiya deserved what the two gave him and she will let them decide when to release the two, after all, the two of them should’ve been in their lives. From the beginning, not when Kakashi got them when they were twelve and the mission when they had to get her. They should’ve told them, not having to learn the painful truth, either after their deaths or from old records.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four- Take Down, Team Fourteen’s Disappearance

“Hey, grandma,” Naruto said while walking into the mission room. He hated the fact that he was still a Genin, while his sister and Madara had moved up the ranks. “Where’s Kakashi?”  
“We’re not here to talk about Team Kakashi,” Tsunade said while ignoring the fact that he called her ‘grandma’. “Sakura and her team has gone to one of Orochimaru’s hideouts, but I haven’t heard back from them.”  
“When did they go?” Amaya asked. She didn’t care about Sakura, ever since she and Naruto ‘failed’ to get the traitor back, Sakura has tried showing her how much better she was. However, Amaya didn’t even listen to her. “Since we were on a mission with Kakashi a week ago and that took around three weeks.”  
“We had to send Kakashi on another mission, but you need to track down Sakura’s team.”  
“And Sakura’s team?”  
“Around two weeks ago.”  
“We’ll find them,” Naruto said. He didn’t know who Sakura’s teammates were, but he wasn’t going to let three people die, just because one treated them like trash. “I can summon Kumiko or Amaya can summon Miyoko.”  
“It might be better if I summon Miyoko,” Amaya said while Madara just looked at the table, he was slightly annoyed by the fact that they weren’t asking him. “Since she’s knows Sakura’s scent better and if need be, she can work with Madara.”  
“Only if Madara agrees,” Tsunade said.  
“It’s fine,” Madara huffed. Amaya just sighed before wrapping her arms around his torso, she didn’t mean to leave him out, but when she and Naruto went into ‘Hunter Nin’ mode it was easy to forget about everyone else in the room. “It’s fine Amaya.”  
“No, it’s not,” Amaya said keeping her arms around him. He was a part of their team and they shouldn’t leave him out. “You’re an important part of our family.”  
\--  
“Sasuke,” Naruto said after reading the mission file. He should’ve know, it was Sakura and she would never, and he meant never, get over her crush for the boy. He beat that Sasuke could try to kill her and she would still love him. “I really should’ve known.”  
“Granny was the one who sent them,” Amaya said while following Miyoko, Madara close behind her. He just wanted to get this mission over and done with. “So, it could’ve been anything, but I see Sakura asking for any missions to have to do with duck butt.”  
“How close are we?” Madara asked making the two look at him. Naruto just looked at him, before remembering that he had a faster way of tracking Sakura down. He knew that she would most likely still be in Grass country.   
“I’m an idiot,” Naruto said stopping making Amaya and Madara look at him, while his sister let Miyoko leave with a poof of smoke.   
“I know you are, but what have you done this time?” Amaya asked while looking at him. “Right… now I remember, how could we forget about our bloodline?”   
“Because we have to hide it.”  
“True.”  
“So what’s the plan?” Madara asked stopping the two from continuing the fight, and to stop both of them from whacking their head on the nearest hard object. “How are we going to track them?”  
“Naruto can use his Byakugan to find them, but it won’t be a loss if she ends up died,” Amaya said while pointing to her blond brother. “However, her teammates are another story. They got stuck with her, since they lost their female teammate and Sakura was the only female medic, not in a team.”  
“Why would Sasuke want to talk to Team Fourteen?” Naruto said while thinking about the mission, something didn’t add up. Usually Orochimaru left his laps when he thought he was going to be found, but he didn’t this time. “Most of them aren’t even from clans.”  
“Wants to prove a point?”  
“Snake wants someone to experiment on?” Madara said while waiting for Naruto to find them, he didn’t care, but a mission was a mission and he would treat is as such. “Wasn’t that the reason he became a missing nin in the first place?”  
“It is. One day he’ll be killed and no one will understand my joy of it,” Amaya told him, Madara did know the reason, but he also wanted to get of those thoughts, but then she said she would be glad and not she would kill him. “He’ll get what’s come for him, but I will take advantage of it. So don’t worry Madara, I won’t be looking for revenge. Grandpa was getting old, even if I hate it, it was painless then dying of lung cancer or whatever you get from smoking.”   
“Found them,” Naruto told them while going North, they would have to face Sasuke, he didn’t know what he was going to do once he faced his old team mate, but their first goal was to get Team Fourteen out of there, and if Sakura or Sasuke ended up died, he didn’t think anyone would complain, maybe Sasuke’s mother, but even she has started to give up hope on her youngest son and it wasn’t good for her to have too much stress. “Let’s go.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five- The Meeting- Naruto and Sasuke

“We’re close,” Naruto said while going near a cave that had a whole in the roof. All three paused when they saw Sasuke standing on the edge. Madara and Amaya just looked at him before jumping down in front of Team Fourteen.   
“Guess, we’re in time,” Amaya said while getting her sword in its seal. She wasn’t going to take him lightly, he didn’t know what training he had been put under. “Team Fourteen you are to leave at once.”  
“What!” Sakura said glaring at her. This was their mission, sure they had to follow Kabuto for two weeks, but they were the ones who did the hard word. “I’m not leaving.”  
“On the orders of the Hokage, you have to leave,” Madara told her his Mangekyo Sharingan clear in his eyes. “Are do you want to be branded traditors?”  
“We’ll go,” Sakura’s teammate said looking at their Sensei who nodded, but Sakura was going to stand her ground. She was the one who was going to save Sasuke, they were just going to kill him.   
“What do we have here?” Orochimaru said reappearing next to the black haired boy. Sakura ran at him, but Naruto grabbed her arm appearing near his sister and teammate the moment the snake had arrived. “Seven little mice? Three of who we want to keep alive.”  
“Let go of me,” Sakura told Naruto, who only rolled his eyes and ignored her. He didn’t care what she wanted, he just wanted to complete his mission and go home. “Let me go before I kill you.”  
“Shut up,” Amaya whispered to her, walking to her brother, while Madara followed her. Both of them stood in front of the pair and Sasuke only looked at them.  
He was bothered when someone woke him up from his sleep. Causing the explosion that broke the hide outs roof, it didn’t matter since he sure that this base wasn’t going to be used again. Konah knew where it was and all he cared about was his revenge. All he had to do was track down his brother and kill him.   
Sakura pulled her arm from Naruto, but Amaya and Madara stopped her from getting to her true love, she needed Sasuke to come back. She was going to save him from the darkness in his heart. She wasn’t going to let anyone stop her.   
Amaya just sighed as she knocked the girl, before looking at the people in front of her. Her sensei walked up to her and throw her over his shoulder. “Keep her out of the way.”  
“I’ll try,” he told her. Before moving back to her other students ready to fight if it’s needed. “Don’t worry, we’re your backup.”  
“Why have you come?” Sasuke asked. He knew the reason Sakura came, but not Amaya or Naruto, he was pretty sure that they didn’t like him. After all they didn’t like him when he was younger. “I’m sure it’s not to bring me back?”  
“Why would we?” Amaya asked looking at him. “After all you’re a traditor. Someone who willing went to him.”  
“Konah was holding me back.”  
“News flash. Both Orochimaru and Itachi came from Konah.”  
“They didn’t understand my need.”  
“To break bonds and kill yourself? Sure, totally understandable.”  
“Sasuke, we need to leave,” Orochimaru said rolling his snake coloured eyes. “If you want to get to Itachi, let them take down the rest of the organisation.”  
“Fine,” Sasuke said before all of them, since Kabuto joined them at some point, teleported away, fire slowly turning them to ash. They were going to the next lab and he would become stronger.   
\--  
“So the Hokage was worried?” Raiden asked. He was the calmest member of Team Fourteen and was still a Genin, despite being seventeen. “Guess we were missing for two weeks, but we found their hideout a few minutes before you arrived.”  
“We wanted to come back last week, but Sakura wanted to find the traditor,” Washi said. Both of them were tall, but were also gently by nature. Washi had brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. He wore the Konah uniform, the same with Raiden who had blue eyes and brown hair. “I miss Tama, she wasn’t so bossy.”  
“So… you’re going to ask her to be removed from the team?” Amaya asked not knowing where they were going with this, since Sakura asked not to be in their team and her new one didn’t like her. Looked the pink haired girl was good at something, pissing people off. “I don’t blame you if you do, but she’ll be in the village for a while after this. After all, she did put the both you in danger and she was told that you had to come back in a week.”  
“By the way I’m Haru,” their sensei said while sitting down. He had short black hair, blue skin and green eyes. He was as tall as his students. “Sorry that you had to come all the way out here for nothing.”  
“Not nothing Haru. We came to make sure Team Fourteen are still alive and kicking,” Naruto told them, while Amaya just went back to checking if Madara was alright, since he didn’t trust the hospital to do his check-ups, so it fall to his sister to make sure the raven was healthy. “You’re not the ones who are going to get in trouble, she is.”   
“It wouldn’t surprise if she was demoted,” Madara said while to stop Amaya from worrying, but it was in the girl’s nature and he just let her have her way. “It would be too much to hope that the Hokage gives her a harsher punishment.”  
“Why do you say that?” Amaya asked.   
“She’s a Senju and Hashirama’s granddaughter.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“How do you know that?” Raiden said looking at the two of them. It wasn’t like either of them knew the Hokage personality. After all it’s been around seventy years since the first died and fifty since the second died. “He couldn’t been… anything really.”  
“It’s a secret. So you really need to be a part of Team Kakashi to know it,” Amaya said a smile on her face. If he thought she was telling him anything… then he was barking up the wrong tree. “She was a part of it, but we’ve never trusted her, so don’t bother.”  
“I can see why,” Washi said. “She’s a lot mouth, who thinks she the boss us around, simply because she’s a medic and on rank above us.”  
“She also only cares about Sasuke and not anyone else,” Raiden said rolling his eyes. The members of Team Seven knew what they were talking about, not Madara, but Amaya and Naruto did since she was like that in the academy and the first few months when they were with Sasuke. “I hate her. I couldn’t care if she died.”  
“We should just go back,” Amaya said their rest has gone long enough, but she would rather not fight Orochimaru if she could avoid it. “Tsunade will deal with her. I’m sure she won’t be happy once you tell her all this, it will make her punishment hasher.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six- Training

“Are you sure?” Tsunade asked her team mate. He had told her that he had found the leader of Akashi’s base, but she wanted to make sure with Itachi, who only nodded behind his crow ANBU mask. “So what do we do?”  
“I’m going princess,” Jiraiya said looking at her. He was leaving Naruto’s training with Kakashi, but it had been two months since they had come back and he had only found out where he was, since Itachi never knew. No one was told, since they didn’t want a traditor finding them. “I’m the one who knows where it is. I’ll be fine.”  
“I bet you won’t come back,” Tsunade said a smile on her face. “I always lost, so that means you’re going to come back.”  
\--  
“Hey granny,” Naruto said as he, Amaya and Madara walked into the room, he had a giant smile, but she knew that he was sad about missing the Genin exams, but Amaya and Madara would have a change at the Jonin exams. “So what do you want us for?”  
“I need the three of you on Training ground seven, we’re going to train,” Tsunade said. She knew that the village would want her to do paper work, but she had clones and they were her, so no one could complain. “So let’s go. Amaya and I should be able to heal any wounds that you get from it.”  
“That makes me feel so much better.”  
“Naruto… what did you mean by that?” Amaya asked and he only looked at her and then the roof, before running off to training ground seven, Madara following behind the two. He was used to them, but others weren’t, even if they did have to work with the two. “Naruto! Get your ass back here so you can match my hair!”  
“Sorry Amaya!”   
“I’ll show you sorry in a minute!”  
\--  
“Hey Hinata,” Naruto said as he saw the blue haired girl in the middle of the field. He didn’t know why she was there, but he was glad she was. “Hey Kakashi, who’s the person in the mask?”  
“We’re here to help you train,” Hinata told him a smile on her face. She had grown since he left, but her clothes hadn’t really changed. She was wearing a baggy lavender jacket and black pants, but her hair was to her hips and was tied at the bottom. She was a Jonin like her cousin, but she knew that Naruto was stronger than her. “Along with Kakashi and Tenzo. Lady Hokage’s also going to help and others will pop in randomly and help… if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not, Hinata,” Amaya said looking at her brother red face. She was smaller then he was, meaning she was slightly faster. She only smacked him once, but his check was still red from it. She didn’t regret it. She had only ever hit her brother, Madara and Sakura, all of them had it coming.   
Madara was just… being Madara and it was the only way to snap him out of his flash back. They spent the rest of the night going through old Uchiha scrolls that he had with him and she started to teach him sealing, she didn’t care if he wasn’t an Uzumaki, she loved him, but that was going to stay with herself and no one was going to find out.   
“So what’s the training?” Naruto asked, while Madara just nodded. He worked on something until he could do it perfectly, and it seemed both of the twins had picked that up from him, but he had picked up their forgiving nature. He still hated the second, but he could let it go, since he couldn’t really do anything about it. The man has been dead for fifty years.   
“We’ll Hinata’s going to go over the Hyuga fighting style,” Tsunade said a smile on her face as she pointed to the two Uzumaki, even if Amaya was more likely to use the Sharingan rather than the Byakugan. “So Hinata you have Amaya and Naruto. Tenso, I want you to teach Madara some jutsu, any.”  
\--  
“That was hell,” Amaya said while she made dinner. Chicken with vegetables, lots and lots of food, but she had already made sweets and the cheesecake was already setting in the fridge. “Who knew Hinata could be like that. Hey, Naruto did you know your girlfriends getting a trio of brats?”  
“She is?” Naruto asked reading something Tsunade had given him, she had given one to the other two, but Amaya was making dinner and Madara was reading something Tanzo had given him, it was a lightening jutsu, even if he was wind natured, he was an Uchiha and could master any element… that wasn’t a sub-element.   
“Pretty much, but I think she’ll be a little softer on them, then she was with us.”  
“Of course she is. She knows we can take it.”  
“It’s good to hear that she has faith in her boyfriend.”  
“Me and Hinata aren’t going out.”  
“Ask her out!”  
“You ask out Madara then.”  
“Fine.”  
“What?!” Naruto asked his sister as put three plates on the table. Amaya just smiled at him, while dragging Madara to the table. He didn’t think he heard right, but Amaya had agreed to ask Madara out, if he ask out Hinata? “I’ll ask her tomorrow.”   
Madara just looked at the two. He didn’t know what Naruto meant by it, but he really didn’t want to know. Amaya just laughed and began to eat her dinner the two boys following.   
“And I’ll ask tomorrow as well.”  
“Good, sis, you both need each other.”  
“Who?” Madara asked. He felt something and he knew his chest was slightly hurting, Amaya just looked at him with large dark purple eyes, before kissing his check.  
“You, silly,” she whispered before pushing Naruto out and dragging him, to bed. “Who else would I trust with knowing my blood limit, without my brother telling them? Or being family.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven- Double Date

“Naruto aren’t you going to ask?” Amaya asked looking at her twin brother, he was just looking at Hinata after training. Mikoto took both her and Madara. Afterwards giving them her blessing which had the two of them turning slightly red.   
“You had a deal,” Madara told him while lying on his back. He, Amaya and Naruto were matched, so it was one hell of a fight between the three of them. “Amaya and I are going on a date, so you have to ask Hinata.”  
“Ask me what?” Hinata asked looking at the two. Amaya just smiled at her, while Madara rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. “Amaya, what do you and Madara mean?”  
“Naruto,” Amaya said kicking her brother’s back, making his knock over Hinata lying over the top of her, Hiashi wasn’t going to like it, but he wasn’t here, he was training Hinata’s sister. “Wait for the wedding night?”  
“Naruto?”  
“I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?” Naruto asked his tanned checks going a slight red, while Hinata’s soon looked like a tomato. “If you don’t want to I understand.”  
“I would love to,” Hinata told him while looking at Madara and Amaya. “How about we double date? If Amaya and Madara are going on one?”  
“Of course,” Amaya said looking at Madara, who just nodded. “We were just going to go to a new restraint, a less likely chance of being kicked out, since they don’t know us.”  
\--  
“So what do they have?” Hinata asked as she looked at the menu the waitress had given them, both Amaya and Madara were looking at it. “Amaya, what are you going to get?”  
“I don’t know, you?” Amaya asked looking at the menu. Half of it she didn’t know about, but she willing to try it. She felt like chicken and she didn’t know what Madara was going to get.   
“Maybe something sweet.”  
“That sweetie is after dinner, not before.”  
“Of course, maybe the beef dish?”  
“I’ll get the chicken one.”  
“I’ll get what you’re getting,” Madara said closing his own menu. He didn’t know what half the dishes were, since for the last three or four years he’d been eating Amaya’s cooking. They never saw the point of eating out, not when one of them cooked better than some of the restraints. “I don’t know what any of this is.”  
“Of course, chicken is always good,” Amaya agreed giant smile on her face. Both Madara and Naruto shiver, since it was her ‘pranking’ smile and they feel sorry for the person who’s annoyed her. Most people have noticed that most pranks happen during full moons, but they aren’t able to tell who did it. “Afterwards do want to go to a café? Or ice cream shop?”  
“Café,” Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, both their checks going slightly red once they realised the other had spoken.   
“I’m glad we can agree.”  
\--  
“Seriously Hinata? Cinnamon buns?” Amaya asked looking at the treat Hinata was eating, she never had tried them, but she heard they were sweet. Hinata seemed to love them, as much as Naruto loved ramen, Madara loved inarizushi and she loved ice cream. It seems that everyone had their attentions, as well as chocolate, but that seemed to be a female thing.   
“They’re nice,” Hinata said. Glaring at her, before going to defend her favourite food, but stops when Amaya orders when as well and takes a small bit out of, before eating the whole thing.  
“I can see why you like it.”  
“Told you.”  
“Females,” Naruto whispered to Madara who just nodded. Usually he didn’t get women, but Amaya and Hinata seemed to be the only exception to that rule, maybe because he was starting to love the red head and Hinata was going to be his sister-in-law, so he had to be nice to her. “We’ll never get them.”  
“Agreed.”  
Both Hinata and Amaya only smiled at them, before Amaya started to fix her pale blue kimono top and black skirt, while Hinata just looked at her lavender dress, both showing their figures. Which was the reason Naruto and Madara were glaring at any male who walked passed and even some women who had lust in their eyes.   
“I think we should call it a night,” Amaya said and Hinata nodded, along with Madara and Naruto. “Naruto take Hinata home and we’ll see you tomorrow for training.”  
“Good night Madara, Amaya,” Hinata said while taking Naruto’s hand before the two walked back to the Hyuga compound. Madara and Amaya just waved before walking back to their apartment, Amaya putting her hand in Madara’s, smiling at him when he looked at her, before rolling his eyes.


End file.
